A Love Case
by ChuChocho
Summary: (Updated chap 6 / FINISHED) / Kisah cinta yang rumit antara Halilintar, Gempa, Fang, dan Taufan. Ketika hampir mencapai titik terang, ternyata masih ada yang mengganggu mereka. Dan Taufan dihadapkan kepada 2 pilihan sulit. / Warn : female!Taufan, female!Fang and more warn inside. Silahkan dibaca :3
1. Chapter 1

**Sinopsis : Taufan tahu. Tidak selamanya cinta itu bertepuk bersama-sama. Pasti ada kalanya cinta itu bertepuk sebelah tangan saja. Ya, setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan Taufan. Namun ia tahu, rasa sakit yang dirasakannya adalah hasil dari harapan ke seseorang yang tak mungkin baginya.**

**Disclaimer : Characters ©Monsta and Story ©ChuChocho**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, dan sisanya tambahkan sendiri**

**Warning : female!Taufan, female!Fang, no sho-ai, OOC, typo, de el el**

.

.

.

Gadis beriris _aquamarine_ itu mengacak surai hitam kecoklatan miliknya seraya berlari di tengah lorong sekolah yang telah sepi. Meski ia sudah tahu bahwa ia datang telat, namun tak ada sedikitpun rasa takut di wajahnya.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika sudah melihat sebuah pintu kelas yang ia yakini itu adalah kelas '8-B'. Tanpa ragu, ia langsung membuka pintu itu dengan bangganya yang membuat seisi kelas menatapnya.

"Taufan! Kau telat lagi?!" seorang gadis berhijab merah muda segera menghampirinya dengan sebuah buku kecil dan sebuah pulpen dengan kepala domba yang dapat bergoyang sebagai penghiasnya.

Sang pemilik nama Taufan itu menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. "Ah… iya, aku bangun kesiangan lagi. Hehehe…," bukannya merasa bersalah atau apa, ia justru tertawa kecil.

Dan anehnya, tawanya itu membuat beberapa kaum adam di kelasnya mimisan. Sementara itu, lawan bicara Taufan hanya menghela nafas seolah memaklumi. Dimasukkannya kedua benda menakutkan miliknya itu ke dalam saku, lalu ia langsung kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Belum ada guru ya?" Taufan menengok kanan-kiri. Seorang gadis keturunan China dengan surai hitam yang dikepang dua tiba-tiba menariknya menuju tempat duduk Taufan.

"Haiya, sudah kubilang jangan main game sampai malam! Untunglah guru belum masuk!" ceramahnya membuat Taufan memutar bola matanya.

"Iya iya, aku tahu," Taufan lalu mencubit kedua pipi sahabatnya tersebut. Si korban dengan cepat menyingkirkan tangan Taufan dan kembali ke tempat duduknya.

~oOo~

Taufan yang terkenal dengan tawa serta candaannya yang terkadang menyakitkan itu berhasil menarik perhatian puluhan kaum adam di SMP Pulau Rintis. Meskipun nilainya tidak terlalu indah dan ada beberapa yang dibawah rata-rata, ditambah lagi dengan kebiasaan buruknya yaitu sering terlambat, namun semua itu dapat ditepis hanya dengan keimutan yang dimilikinya sejak lahir.

Fang, gadis bersurai biru kehitaman yang berasal dari negeri tirai bambu merupakan rival sejati yang dimilikinya. Nilainya yang menjulang tinggi melebihi Taufan, disertai sifat diamnya juga membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian puluhan kaum adam. Jadi mereka bisa dikatakan mirip.

Ringkasnya, sebelas-dua belas.

"Hei Ying! Mau pulang gak?" Taufan menepuk pelan bahu sahabat sejatinya itu.

"Ta-Taufan!" Ying sedikit kaget. "Kau ini! Bikin kaget aja. Iya, aku mau pulang. Dan juga aku mau ngomong nih," Ying segera mengangkat tasnya dan melangkah keluar kelas bersama Taufan.

Taufan melirik ke arah Fang yang tengah membereskan buku-bukunya. "Fang, kau mau ikut?"

Sang rival menatapnya tajam lalu segera menggeleng dan kembali fokus merapikan buku-bukunya. Taufan menggembungkan pipinya, tanda kesal. Melihat itu, Ying cepat-cepat menariknya pergi.

"Eh Ying. Katanya kamu mau ngomong tadi," Taufan memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka setelah cukup jauh dari sekolah. Ying menepuk dahinya.

"Oh ya aku lupa! Jadi gini lho, kamu masih cinta- err… maksudku suka sama Hali?" pertanyaan Ying membuat Taufan berhenti melangkahkan kakinya, begitu pula Ying.

Iris _aquamarine_ milik Taufan melirik sebentar gadis berkacamata bundar _fullframe_ itu sebelum akhirnya menatap ke bawah. "Entahlah. Memangnya kenapa?"

Ying terlihat canggung mengatakannya. "Ehm…,"

~oOo~

_"Ying! Ying!" seorang pemuda bertopi dinosaurus yang berwarna biru langit itu berlari menuju sesosok gadis berkupluk kuning._

_Gadis yang diketahui namanya Ying tersebut langsung menengok. "Oh ternyata kau Air. Ada apa?"_

_Air menyodorkan sebuah amplop yang tersegel rapat. "Dari Kak Hali," ucapnya singkat, padat, dan jelas tanpa basa-basi._

_Ying menerima surat itu dengan tatapan bingung. "Untuk siapa?"_

_Air memutar bola matanya. "Buatmu. Dari Kak Hali." Lalu Air segera pergi, meninggalkan Ying yang menatap dirinya bingung._

_._

_Sesampainya di rumah, Ying begitu penasaran dengan isi amplop yang ternyata dari Halilintar, lelaki yang dulunya pernah satu sekolah dengannya saat ia masih di SD. Ada apa gerangan sampai-sampai Halilintar mengiriminya sebuah surat untuk kedua kalinya? Seingatnya ia tidak pernah berurusan dengan sosok dingin tersebut._

_Didukung oleh rasa penasaran, ia membuka isi amplop itu. Benar saja, sebuah surat terselip di dalamnya._

**_'Hei. Kenapa suratku belum dibalas?'_**

_Ying terdiam. Sebelumnya ia memang pernah dikirimi surat, asalnya dari orang yang sama. Isi surat sebelumnya adalah __**'Hai. Apa kau masih kesel denganku? Kau masih ingat kejadian pas kita masih sekolah dasar? Aku minta maaf. Aku gak mikir apa-apa waktu itu. Aku pengen kita jadi temen. Kamu mau gak?'**_

_Kejadian? Kejadian apa? Ia benar-benar tak mengerti._

_Tiba-tiba sesosok bayangan muncul di pikirannya. Ya, kemungkinan besar surat ini bukan ditujukan kepadanya. Hanya ada satu orang yang berkemungkinan besar dalam kasus –yang mungkin- salah kirim ini. Ialah Taufan_.

~oOo~

Taufan mengangguk-angguk mengerti menyimak cerita, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya curhat, sahabatnya. Ia akui bahwa ia memang memiliki masalah dengan pemuda keren itu. Namun kenapa tiba-tiba Ying yang justru dikirimi surat?

Perasaan aneh yang sudah dikubur olehnya selama bertahun-tahun lamanya, sekarang mulai tumbuh kembali. Taufan merasa sedikit iri karena Ying menerima surat dari sang pujaan hati, Halilintar.

"Em… Taufan… kamu gak marah kan?" entah kenapa, Ying merasa harus meminta maaf. Rasa bersalah dapat terbaca dari raut wajahnya.

Taufan tersenyum lebar. "Gak mungkin aku marah sama sahabatku sendiri~"

Meski sejujurnya dalam hati, Taufan hendak menjerit. Tetapi dengan cepat ia tepis ide itu mengingat bahwa yang dikirimi surat itu bergantung kepada sang pengirim sendiri. _Toh_, Halilintar menginginkan mengirim surat kepada Ying. Lalu apa haknya untuk marah?

_Ia tidak mau menjadi perempuan __**lebay**__._

Ying menghela nafas lega mengetahui Taufan tidak marah kepadanya. Namun tetap saja ada rasa aneh di hatinya. Rasa bersalah.

Keheningan sempat terjadi diantara mereka. Ying lalu memutuskan untuk mengusir keheningan dengan sebuah topik lain, tetapi masih ada hubungannya dengan topik sebelumnya.

"Kejadian itu tak akan terjadi… kalau saja Fang mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat."

Taufan bergeming. Ia tak mau membahas masalah itu lagi. Sifat cerianya mendadak hilang, ya meski tidak hilang sepenuhnya.

"Aku sudah sampai. Aku pulang duluan ya, dadah~"

Sang empunya rambut hitam kecoklatan nan panjang itu melambaikan tangan dan segera berlari menuju rumahnya yang dominan dengan warna _cream_. Ying berdoa dalam hati supaya sahabatnya itu tidak meng-galau di malam hari memikirkan cerita tadi.

~oOo~

Bantal berwarna biru muda dengan motif yang indah kini berada di dekapan Taufan. Di pikirannya terus terngiang sesosok pemuda yang kembali berhasil mengambil setengah hatinya. Kenapa hanya setengah? Karena pemuda itu sendiri yang hanya ingin mengambil setengah. Membiarkannya hidup dengan separuh sisanya.

Rasa iri yang sedari tadi memenuhi dirinya tiba-tiba tergantikan oleh rasa amarah dan dendam kepada seorang gadis yang menjadi faktor utama permasalahan yang dialaminya. Fang.

"Argh! Aku pusing! Kenapa aku jadi kayak gini? Padahal jelas-jelas ia gak mau denganku. Terus kenapa aku malah bingung karena dia?" Taufan berguling-guling diatas kasurnya sampai-

**BRUK!**

-ia terjatuh. Taufan tengah meringis kesakitan ketika pintu kamarnya mendadak terbuka. Menampilkan seorang lelaki yang lebih muda setahun darinya. Cara berpakaiannya sama dengan Taufan. Perbedaannya hanyalah pada warna topi, serta posisinya, dan pakaian. Juga iris matanya.

"Kak Taufan kenapa?" sang pemilik iris jingga itu menatapnya. Tiba-tiba sebuah bohlam lampu 5 watt muncul diatas kepalanya. "Oh aku tahu! Pasti kakak lagi menggalau ya?"

Dengan muka cemberut, Taufan melempar bantal yang berada di dekapannya ke adiknya yang paling nakal itu. "Bukan urusanmu. Dan kenapa tiba-tiba kau kesini, Api?"

Api menangkap bantal itu dengan lihainya dan mencium bau _mint_ yang menjadi ciri khas kakaknya melekat pada benda tersebut. "Hm… aku denger ada suara jatuh tadi. Aku kira kakak lagi ngelindur," jawabnya.

Taufan menghela nafas seraya membetulkan posisi topi dinosaurus yang dikenakannya menjadi ke samping. Lalu kembali menatap sang adik. "Hufft! Yaudah pergi sana. Kakak mau tidur!"

"Yaudah. Nih," Api melempar bantal itu kembali ke kakaknya dan segera keluar dari kamar sang kakak. Melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya yang berseberangan dari pintu kamar kakaknya.

Taufan menangkap bantalnya kembali. "Kalau mau keluar, pintunya tutup dulu kek."

~oOo~

Sang empunya iris merah terang itu menatap malas makanan di hadapannya. Padahal ia biasanya akan makan sarapannya dengan nafsu. Apalagi menu sarapan hari ini adalah favorit-nya, nasi goreng dengan susu panas.

Tidak, coret susu panas itu. Ia lebih menyukai teh atau kopi.

Keanehan itu tak luput dari adik kembarnya, Air. Begitu pula orangtua mereka. Seisi rumah menatapnya heran. Sedari tadi si anak sulung hanya memainkan sendoknya tanpa memakan sesuap nasi pun. Bahkan susu panas yang mendingin itu tak diminumnya. Kalau tentang susu itu, itu sudah biasa karena ia memang tak menyukainya.

"Hali, ada apa? Kau daritadi gak makan sama sekali," tanya seorang wanita dewasa berparas cantik.

Halilintar menggeleng. Mengisyaratkan bahwa tidak ada apa-apa yang terjadi. Sang penanya terdiam dan kembali melanjutkan makannya. Begitu pula anggota keluarga lainnya, yang makannya sempat terhenti karena pertanyaan tadi.

"Kak Hali lagi mikirin orang 'itu' ya?" sang adik terimut nan terpolos lagi termuda alias bungsu bertanya dengan pertanyaan yang jelas.

Halilintar menatap adiknya itu tajam-tajam. Wajah adiknya sangat imut, namun agak terlihat sedikit malas. Seakan tidak ada yang menarik dalam hidupnya.

Sang ayah dan ibu segera menatap Halilintar lekat-lekat, menyuruhnya untuk bercerita. Itu sia-sia karena mereka tahu bahwa Halilintar tidak mungkin mau bercerita masalah tentang hidupnya. Meski mereka adalah orangtuanya, si anak tertua ini lebih terbuka kepada adiknya.

"Aku berangkat duluan ya," si pemakai topi hitam yang menghadap ke depan tiba-tiba berdiri. Ia menyambar tas miliknya dan berpamitan kepada orang tuanya lalu segera pergi.

Air yang melihatnya cepat-cepat menyelesaikan sarapannya dan segera berangkat sekolah, mengekor kakaknya dari belakang.

~oOo~

Taufan yang tidak suka berlarut-larut dalam masalah, pada pagi harinya sudah melupakan alasan kenapa ia meng-galau hingga tengah malam. Dan akibat dari hal itu, ia-

"GYAAA! AKU TELAT BANGUN!"

-kesiangan.

Dalam waktu yang sangat cepat, ia sudah selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian. Lalu kakinya melangkah ke ruang makan dan menyambar roti yang telah disiapkan ibunya.

"Aduh, Taufan. Kalau makan itu jangan buru-buru, nanti keselek lho," sang ibu memberi nasihat ketika melihat putrinya itu langsung memasukkan roti ke mulutnya.

Taufan hanya tersenyum lebar mendengar nasihat ibunya. Buru-buru ditelannya roti itu dan segera meminum coklat hangat yang tersedia di meja.

Ia lalu melirik arlojinya. Gawat, dia akan telat. Sudah pukul tujuh kurang sepuluh menit. Ia segera berpamitan kepada kedua orangtuanya dan berangkat sekolah. Api pun segera menyusulnya.

Di tengah perjalanan, Taufan dan Api masih sempatnya bercanda riang gembira padahal mereka tahu kalau mereka itu akan terlambat masuk. Prinsip hidup mereka sama.

_Tidak peduli masalah apapun, kita bakal enjoy aja._

Ya, kira-kira seperti itulah prinsip hidup mereka. Selalu ingin bebas tanpa aturan.

Candaan mereka terhenti saat sudah melihat gerbang sekolah yang ditutup. Lalu mereka saling melirik satu sama lain, bertukar pikiran.

"Ayo lompat!" seru Api girang. Ia menaiki gerbang yang tingginya mencapai satu meter itu bersama dengan sang kakak. Begitu telah sampai diatasnya, keduanya langsung melompat ke bawah. Alhasil kini mereka telah memasuki kawasan sekolah.

Mereka kembali berlari riang gembira menuju kelas masing-masing, mengabaikan teriakan si penjaga gerbang yang mengomel-ngomel tidak jelas.

Taufan dan adik tercinta berpisah saat Api telah memasuki kelasnya. Tinggallah kini ia harus cepat menuju kelasnya, yang ia dapat pastikan sudah dimasuki oleh sang guru killer. Eh, killer?

_Sial! Taufan lupa kalau pelajaran pertama diisi oleh guru killer!_

Tetapi hal itu tidak dapat menurunkan satu persen pun semangat ceria yang dimiliki Taufan. Kalau dihukum berlari mengelilingi lapangan, ia akan terima dengan ikhlas dan bahagia. _Toh_, itu juga bagus buat latihan fisik.

~oOo~

Terkadang kita tak menyadari apa yang ada di sekitar kita. Bahkan mungkin kita sendiri tak tahu apa yang ada di diri kita sendiri. Apakah itu baik atau buruk. Abaikan perkataan orang lain, diri kita sendiri lah yang menentukan kebaikan atau keburukannya.

Dan Taufan baru merasakannya sekarang. Ketika Ying bercerita kepadanya saat mereka tengah pulang bersama. Biasanya ada Api yang selalu mengekor Taufan dari belakang. Namun baik hari ini maupun kemarin, Api disibuki oleh _fansgirl_-nya yang mendadak meledak jumlahnya.

"Jadi? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Taufan bertanya dengan curiga lalu menyeruput minuman yang berada di genggaman tangannya yang halus.

Ying tampak ragu untuk menjawabnya. "Aku membalas surat dari Hali."

**DHEG**

Taufan kembali menyeruput minumannya. Jujur saja, Ying merasa tak enak hati menceritakan hal itu kepada Taufan. Namun apa daya. Janji untuk tidak boleh menyembunyikan sesuatu diantara mereka yang memaksanya bercerita.

Ying sebenarnya tidak membalas surat itu dengan sesuatu yang aneh-aneh. Ia hanya membalasnya dengan pertanyaan tentang kejadian apa yang dimaksud oleh Halilintar. Namun sebelum Ying dapat menjelaskan apa yang isi balasan surat itu, Taufan sudah angkat bicara.

"Tapi aku masih ragu lho~" Taufan membuang bungkus minuman ke tong sampah begitu melihat salah satu benda penampung sampah itu di jalanan. "Sebenernya itu surat buat kamu atau aku?"

"Eh?"

Si pemilik iris _aquamarine_ itu tiba-tiba tersadar akan apa yang baru diucapkannya. Dalam hati ia mengutuk kecerobohannya. "Ah, tidak! Lupakan saja."

Ying mengangguk dan kembali meminum es teh yang dibelinya. Suasana pasti akan hening apabila Taufan tak bercanda sepanjang perjalanan. Keduanya tertawa terbahak-bahak akibat candaan Taufan. Tetapi semua itu lenyap seketika bersamaan dengan Air, adik kembar Halilintar, melangkah menuju mereka berdua. Di tangannya ada sebuah surat yang sudah diketahui siapa pengirimnya.

Taufan menundukkan kepala dan menutup kedua matanya. Jujur saja, kau tahu pasti apa yang dirasakan Taufan saat ini. Jadi sudah tak perlu dijelaskan lagi.

Ying melihat sekilas wajah Taufan. Entah didorong atas rasa apa, ia ikut memejamkan matanya.

Sang pengirim surat menyodorkan surat yang digenggamnya ke salah satu gadis cantik di hadapannya. Keduanya secara bersamaan membuka matanya sedikit, penasaran siapa yang disodorkan surat oleh adik dari Halilintar.

**DHEG**

Seharusnya ia tak membuka matanya.

.

.

.

**TBC~**

.

**A/N : Yaaaay~! Chu balik lagi sambil bawa Fic baru, ehehe… kalau boleh jujur, ini Fic keinspirasi dari kehidupan Chu sendiri T3T Ahueee—rasa suka Chu digantung mulu sama si 'dia' T^T Jadi sebagai pelampiasan /?/ terciptalah Fic ini! /kokmalahcurhat?/**

**70% (atau mungkin kurang) isi chapter ini menyerupai kisah hidup Chu. Ada beberapa bagian yang dirubah X3 Contohnya : Taufan suka telat, sementara Chu enggak XD. Dan satu lagi. Kejadian apa yang dimaksud di cerita ini? Ah, mungkin bakal Chu bocorkan /?/ di chap kedua X3 Oleh karna itu, tetap setialah menunggu Chu /dicekekparapembaca/.**


	2. Chapter 2 : Flashback

Sang pengirim surat, Air, menyodorkan surat yang digenggamnya ke salah satu gadis cantik di hadapannya. Keduanya secara bersamaan membuka mata sedikit, penasaran siapa yang disodorkan surat oleh adik dari Halilintar.

**DHEG**

Seharusnya ia tak membuka matanya.

.

.

.

* * *

**Disclaimer : Characters ©Monsta and Story ©ChuChocho**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, dan sisanya tambahkan sendiri**

**Warning : female!Taufan, female!Fang, no sho-ai, OOC, typo, alur kecepetan?, de el el**

**RnR?**

* * *

.

.

.

_"Taufan, kau serius mau melakukannya?" tanya seorang gadis mungil berkacamata bundar. Si pemilik nama Taufan mengangguk mantap._

_"Tentu!" ia lalu menyelipkan sebuah kotak kecil yang berisi hadiah didalam tas seseorang yang disukainya. "Awas kalau kalian ngasih tau Hali! Aku pukul satu-satu!" nadanya terdengar serius, namun teman-temannya tahu kalau ia hanya bercanda._

_Taufan kemudian berjalan kembali ke kumpulan teman-temannya. Gadis dengan jilbab merah muda hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sementara seorang lainnya yang bersurai biru gelap tersenyum penuh makna. Hanya seorang gadis penyandang nama Ying yang berekspresi lain. Khawatir? Iya. Apa maknanya? Entahlah._

_"Hei, kalau dia gak nerima hadiahmu, kamu jangan nangis lho ya~" ejek seorang gadis lainnya. Taufan tetap teguh dengan kepercayaan dirinya._

_Hanya ada tujuh kaum hawa di kelas 3 SD Pulau Rintis ini. Enam belas sisanya merupakan lawan jenis. Dan kini para kaum hawa tengah menunggu kehadiran kaum adam di kelas._

_Sebenarnya sekarang ini adalah pelajaran olahraga. Jadi seisi kelas seharusnya berlatih diluar. Namun karena para murid perempuan memiliki rencana lain, mereka bersikeras memohon kepada wali kelas untuk berdiam diri di kelas. Awalnya sang wali kelas enggan menyetujui sampai akhirnya tujuh kaum hawa itu menggunakan puppy eyes no jutsu. Alhasil kini kaum hawa itu mendapat izin._

_Waktu yang telah dinanti-nantikan akhirnya datang juga. Para kaum adam, yang terlihat lelah akibat bermain sepak bola, kembali ke kelas. Pada awalnya tak ada masalah. Melihat itu Taufan tersenyum riang. Ketika Halilintar, seseorang yang diharapkan kedatangannya oleh Taufan, mendekati bangku miliknya, masalah pun terjadi._

_"Hali! Lihat isi tasmu! Taufan ngasih kamu hadiah lho!" Fang berseru, entah apa alasannya. Seruan Fang langsung menuai __**deathglare**__ dari Taufan._

_Kita semua tahu apa yang akan pertama kali terucap dari kaum adam yang lain begitu mendengar seruan Fang._

_"Cieeeeee!" seru mereka kompak._

_Halilintar menatap tajam Taufan. Dengan cepat ia (yang sudah dekat dengan tasnya) menyambar hadiah dari Taufan dan membantingnya ke tanah. Ia benar-benar kesal dipermalukan seperti itu._

_Taufan tersenyum pilu melihatnya. Fang, biang dari semuanya, juga menatap heran sikap Halilintar. Hal itu semakin membuat Taufan bingung._

**_Apa Fang tidak sengaja berseru seperti itu atau ada makna lain di dalamnya?_**

_Entahlah. Yang kini dikhawatirkannya adalah keheningan seisi kelas menyaksikan kemarahan Halilintar. Lalu pandangan mereka beralih ke Taufan yang masih tersenyum, namun senyumnya berbeda. Ia tersenyum senang._

_Tunggu dulu! Apa? Tersenyum senang?!_

_Tak apalah. Itu malah mencerminkan sosok Taufan yang sebenarnya._

_Ying menepuk pelan bahu sahabatnya itu. Taufan menengok ke arah Ying, lalu ia segera menuju bangkunya. Ying menatap tajam Halilintar, namun ia tak dapat melakukannya lama-lama diakibatkan oleh tatapan sadis dari sang empunya iris crimson._

_Kejadian itu membuat hidup Taufan di kelas tiga SD berubah drastis. Dahulu ia selalu bermain dengan Halilintar dan teman-temannya. Tak bisa dibilang kalau ia menjauhi Halilintar sepenuhnya. Tidak. Ia masih dekat dengannya meskipun setelahnya ia lebih menyukai bermain dengan Gempa._

~oOo~

Kejadian kecil yang dibesar-besarkan dapat membuat hidup seseorang berubah drastis. Perubahan itu juga dapat mempengaruhi orang di sekitarnya. Tak jarang pula ada yang memanfaatkan perubahan itu. Baik itu untuk kebaikan ataupun keburukan. Itu semua bergantung kepada si pencuri kesempatan itu sendiri.

Ying merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur bermotif polkadot dengan paduan warna putih dan kuning. Dirinya terus disibukkan oleh surat Halilintar yang kemungkinan salah sasaran. Ia sudah menceritakan tentang surat itu kepada Taufan tempo hari.

Dan kini pikirannya terus terbayang oleh pemakai topi hitam bergaris merah menghadap ke depan. Halilintar, orang yang disukai oleh sahabatnya.

Ying lalu merubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan langsung melirik ke surat yang berletak diatas meja belajarnya. Akhirnya dia mengambil secarik kertas dan sebuah pulpen, berniat untuk membalas surat dari Halilintar meski ia tahu bahwa ia tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dalam kejadian itu.

Tangan yang mulanya bergetar ragu, sekarang sudah ia mantapkan untuk mulai menggoreskan tinta diatas kertas itu. Malam ini juga ia harus membalas surat dari Halilintar.

Namun selang beberapa menit kemudian, gadis china itu meremas kertasnya dan melemparnya ke pojok kamarnya. Ia kebingungan harus menjawab apa. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terbesit di pikirannya.

Segera ia meraih _handphone_-nya dan mencari nomor yang ia beri nama 'Air'. Ia mulai mengetik SMS untuk sang adik dari orang yang sukses membuatnya pusing tujuh keliling.

_[To : Air_

_Hei! Aku minta nomor Halilintar ya.]_

_[To : Ying_

_Hm… untuk apa?]_

_[To : Air_

_Haiya, terserah aku ma.]_

_[To : Ying_

_Nih. 08xxxx67xx99]_

_[To : Air_

_Terima kasih!]_

Ying segera menyimpan nomor Halilintar. Lalu tanpa basa-basi lagi, ia segera mengirimkan pesan singkat ke nomor yang baru didapatnya. Terkirim.

Gadis cantik itu lalu mendongakkan kepala, menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Ia tersenyum tipis. Namun senyum itu mendadak menghilang menyisakan raut wajah sedih. Tak selang beberapa lama, senyum itu kembali mengembang. Tidak, bukan senyum lagi. Lebih tepatnya ia menyeringai.

"Maafkan aku karena tak bisa menepati janji kita. Dan maafkan aku karena aku akan berbohong kepadamu," gumamnya sambil membayangkan wajah salah seorang sahabatnya.

Taufan.

~oOo~

_Gadis keturunan china yang bersurai hitam legam tengah menatap Taufan, salah satu teman dekatnya. Taufan kini sedang asik bercanda dengan Gempa, salah seorang kaum adam yang berwajah diatas rata-rata._

_Otaknya kembali mengingat kejadian tiga hari yang lalu ketika hadiah Taufan ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Halilintar. Terbesit di hatinya rasa senang dan lega karena sepertinya Taufan sudah melupakan peristiwa itu._

_Namun Ying juga adalah manusia yang tak tahu segalanya tentang Taufan._

_Ying berjalan pelan menuju pintu kelas. Dirinya hendak menuju kantin untuk sekedar membeli minuman. Tetapi siapa duga kalau-_

**_BRUK!_**

_-ia menabrak seseorang._

_Badan gadis mungil itu nyaris mengelus lantai dengan kasarnya ketika tangan kanannya ditarik oleh orang di hadapannya, berusaha menolong Ying agar tidak jatuh._

_"M-maaf," orang itu agak canggung setelah menyadari yang ditabraknya adalah seorang perempuan._

_Sesaat setelah Ying mampu berdiri dengan sempurna, ia cepat-cepat melepaskan tangannya yang digenggam oleh sang lawan bicaranya._

_"Ti-tidak! Harusnya aku yang-"_

_Ying terdiam begitu matanya sukses menangkap sosok yang ia tabrak itu. Seorang laki-laki._

_Halilintar._

**_GLEK_**

_Halilintar yang telah tersadar kalau perempuan di hadapannya sudah mampu berdiri sendiri, segera memasuki kelas. Seolah tidak ada yang terjadi._

_Sementara itu, Ying masih menatap lelaki pujaan hati temannya. Tanpa disadari olehnya, semburat merah tipis muncul di wajahnya. Kedua sudut bibirnya naik membentuk senyum yang tipis._

_Perasaan aneh yang dapat dipastikan bahwa semua orang di dunia ini tahu apa itu, tiba-tiba muncul di dalam dirinya. Meski masih dalam tahap tunas, ia berharap bahwa perasaan itu akan mekar dengan sendirinya._

_Cinta._

~oOo~

Seharusnya ia tak membuka matanya.

Surat itu ditujukan kepada Taufan.

.

**TBC~**

* * *

**A/N : aduduh… Chu minta maaf kalo chapter kali ini mengecewakan :'3 Chu lagi latihan bikin plot twist, dan inilah hasilnya, JRENG JRENG JREEEENG~! Maaf kalo chap ini lebih pendek dari yang pertama, ahuehehehe-**

**Btw, Chu mulai gak tega sama Api dan Air ;3; apa perlu Chu menjodohkan mereka? Tapi kan ini udah ditetapin 'no sho-ai' D'X buat ke depannya, kita lihat saja ya~**

**Nah, chapter kali ini 30% terinspirasi dari kisah hidup Chu lagi. Chap kali ini lebih fokus ke membuka masa lalu Taufan dan Ying :3 Bagi yang nanya kemana Gempa, tenang kok! Dia bakal muncul di chap selanjutnya :3 sebelum ditutup, masih ada satu lagi... alur fic ini kayaknya gampang kebaca yak? T3T**

**_Untuk penutupnya,_**

**_Muncullah kalian wahai para silent reader!_**


	3. Chapter 3 : Secret

Seharusnya Ying tak membuka matanya.

Surat itu ditujukan kepada Taufan.

.

.

.

* * *

**Disclaimer : Characters ©Monsta and Story ©ChuChocho**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, dan sisanya tambahkan sendiri**

**Warning : female!Taufan, female!Fang, no sho-ai, OOC, typo, de el el**

**RnR?**

* * *

.

.

.

Mencintai seseorang yang tidak mungkin dimiliki adalah sakit yang luar biasa. Sebenarnya tidak separah itu. Semuanya kembali kepada orang itu sendiri.

Sang gadis china mendapat serangan telak. Dadanya sesak bak ditusuk katana. Ia seharusnya tahu, ia tak boleh mencintai orang yang dicintai oleh sahabatnya. Namun ia juga manusia. _Toh_, tidak ada hukuman bagi orang yang tengah dilanda perasaan cinta 'kan?

Lain ceritanya dengan Taufan. Rasa senang dan bahagia meluap-luap, hingga ia sendiri tak mampu membendungnya lagi.

Detik itu juga, ia melompat kegirangan sambil menerima suratnya.

Sikapnya tentu membuat lelaki bertopi biru terang di hadapannya kaget. Namun hebatnya ia masih memasang wajah datar.

Taufan yang memang sering bersikap _overaction_, langsung memeluk Air setelah ia puas melompat-lompat seperti kangguru.

"Eh?!" mata Air terbelalak. Seenaknya saja Taufan memeluknya.

Si pemilik topi biru tua bercampur putih mengabaikan ekspresi –sedikit- kaget Air. Padahal jarang sekali Air mengeluarkan ekspresi wajah.

Lain ceritanya dengan Ying. Si gadis berkupluk kuning itu hanya memandang sedih yang amat ke surat yang berada di genggaman Taufan.

Namun ketika Taufan selesai memeluk Air dan mengembalikan pandangannya ke Ying, gadis china itu tersenyum seakan mengucapkan 'selamat'. Padahal kalau boleh jujur, Ying sungguh ingin meremukkan tulang Taufan saat itu juga.

Dengan cepat, Ying menepis ide gila itu. Oh, ia tak mau menjadi perempuan lebay seperti di kebanyakan sinetron. Sungguh perempuan seperti itu adalah orang paling menyebalkan. Oleh karena itu, ia tetap tersenyum ketika Taufan bercerita tentang Halilintar.

_Setiap orang membutuhkan topeng untuk hidup._

~oOo~

Terkadang orang-orang begitu penasaran ketika terdapat sesuatu yang berubah di sekitar mereka. Mungkin sebagian dari mereka akan mencari asal-usul perubahan itu dan sebagian juga akan diam membisu.

Dan sesuatu yang berubah itu keseringan tak mau mengumbar alasan dibalik perubahannya. Namun tidak jarang pula ada yang menceritakan secara terbuka alasan tersebut.

Melihat Taufan yang melompat-lompat kegirangan saat memasuki rumah, membuat Api keheranan. Tidak mungkin kakaknya ini dirasuki jin lampu sampai seperti itu.

"Kak Taufan kenapa? Lompat-lompatan ga jelas kayak kelinci gitu," tanya Api yang sekaligus merupakan ejekan.

Taufan menengok ke asal suara. "Apiiii~" ia berseru dengan suara yang nyaring bak seorang kuntilanak terjepit pintu.

Dengan cepat, Taufan memeluk adik ternakal nan terkasih lagi tersayangnya. Sang objek pelukan tentu kian merasa kaget dengan sikap aneh si pemeluk.

Namun karena belakangan ini Taufan memang jarang memeluknya, Api balas memeluknya. Sang adik begitu rindu kejahilan kakaknya yang sempat memudar belakangan ini.

Iris jingga milik Api melirik sebentar ke surat yang berada di genggaman Taufan. Senyuman, atau lebih tepatnya seringaian tiba-tiba datang bertengger di wajah Api.

"Ciee ciee! Dari siapa tuh?"

Pertanyaan dari sang adik menuai rasa kaget dari Taufan. Ia langsung meleppas dan iris biru langitnya menatap tajam-tajam Api yang sedang terkekeh pelan.

"Hali~ Hali~ Halilintar~" Api bersenandung dengan wajah riang. Ia sudah punya firasat kalau surat itu asalnya dari Halilintar. Dengan tatapan tajam dari sang kakak, itu makin membuatnya yakin.

"API! KEMARI KAU!?" Taufan berteriak dengan kerasnya seraya mengejar adiknya yang sudah berlari melarikan diri sedari tadi.

~oOo~

Ketika orang yang dekat dengan kita mendadak berubah dan menjauhi kita, pasti rasanya sakit. Dan ketika kita meminta orang itu untuk bercerita, dan ia bercerita tentang orang yang dekat dengannya selain kita itu seperti memercikkan jeruk nipis diatas luka.

Api mengintip pintu kamar kakaknya yang tengah tertutup dari pintu kamarnya. Kamar mereka berseberangan, jadi mudah untuk mengetahui aktifitas yang tengah dilakukan oleh pemilik kamar seberang.

Sejak siang tadi setelah acara kejar-kejaran antara dirinya dengan sang kakak, Taufan kini justru mengurung diri dalam sangkar yang dominan dengan warna biru langit.

Si empunya iris jingga itu menghela nafas pelan dan menutup pintu kamarnya. Ia menjatuhkan badannya yang ringan ke atas tempat tidur bermotif api miliknya. Lalu tangan kanan ia letakkan di kepala dengan tujuan menutupi kedua matanya dari cahaya lampu kamar.

"Kak Taufan…,"

~oOo~

Gadis bersurai hitam kecoklatan kini sedang membaca surat yang ia dapatkan siang harinya. Surat dari orang yang disukainya. Halilintar.

**_'Hai. Ini Taufan kan? Maaf kemaren-kemaren salah kirim. Air yang salah ngirim. Oh sudahlah. Abaikan itu._**

**_Aku ngirim surat ini cuman mau minta maaf tentang kejadian yang pas waktu itu. Kamu ingat kan?'_**

Taufan mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang ada di surat tersebut meski ia tahu itu tidak ada gunanya.

Tanpa aba-aba apapun, ia langsung menyambar sebuah pulpen dan secarik kertas untuk membalas surat dari Halilintar.

**_'Ya, gapapa._**

**_Kenapa kamu minta maaf? Toh aku yang salah kan? Dan lagi, jangan diungkit-ungkit mulu kejadian itu. Masa lalu. Memalukan tau.'_**

Taufan sebenarnya ingin menulis '**I LOVE YOU**' di bagian bawah surat itu dengan ukuran yang besar. Namun tentu saja ia langsung mengusir niatan itu mengingat ia adalah perempuan. Mana ada perempuan dengan terang-terangan menyatakan cintanya di depan orang yang disukainya?

Setelah melipat surat yang baru saja ditulisnya, ia menyimpan surat dari Halilintar. Tidak mungkin ia akan membuangnya begitu saja. Ia justru akan menyimpannya dan selalu seperti itu selamanya.

Ia lalu beralih kembali kepada surat yang baru saja ia tulis. Entah atas dasar apa, ia malah menyobek kertas itu dan berniat untuk menjawab surat itu secara lansung.

'Biar ketemuan.' Kira-kira seperti itulah isi pikiran Taufan.

Pikirannya teralihkan begitu mendengar bunyi pesan masuk dari handphone miliknya. Dengan cepat ia meraih benda mungil tersebut.

Dari Gempa.

_[To : Taufan_

_Hei. Aku mau cerita nih. Boleh gak?]_

_[To : Gempa_

_Ya boleh dong! Masa enggak? :3 ]_

_[To : Taufan_

_Jadi gini. Em… kamu dekat sama Fang kan?]_

_[To : Gempa_

_Cieee cieee! Suka ya ama Fang? Kok nanya gitu? :p ]_

_[To : Taufan_

_Ugh, tuh kan! -_-]_

_[To : Gempa_

_Yee… malah marah. Iya deh iya. Aku lumayan 'GAK' deket ama dia. Emang kenapa?]_

_[To : Taufan_

_Hadeh… em… aku cuman mau minta nomornya. Pasti kamu punya kan?]_

_[To : Gempa_

_Aku bakal ngasih asal kamu jujur dulu~ Kamu suka Fang yaaaa? :p ]_

_[To : Taufan_

_Uggh… iya… aku suka dia…]_

Taufan tiba-tiba tersenyum lebar. Ternyata temannya yang terkenal bijaksana menyukai Fang.

_[To : Gempa_

_Uhuk uhuk ohokk! Ciee ciee! Btw nih nomornya : 08xxxx67xx42]_

_[To : Taufan_

_Makasih yaa! Oh ya, aku boleh minta satu lagi ya?]_

_[To : Gempa_

_Minta apa? Minta pelukan dariku? XD]_

_[To : Taufan_

_Mana ada ==" aku cuman mau minta bantuan kamu supaya aku bisa deket sama Fang. Boleh kan?]_

_[To : Gempa_

_Hahahahah X3 Iya, aku bakal bantu. Janji!]_

**CKLIK**

_Handphone_ Taufan tiba-tiba menutup riwayat hidupnya. Taufan tersentak. Ternyata baterai _handphone_-nya memang sudah kritis sejak awal. Ia lupa untuk mengisinya kembali.

~oOo~

Si anak sulung masih terlelap dengan nyenyaknya. Perlahan-lahan cahaya matahari masuk menyelinap melewati jendela kamarnya yang telah dibuka oleh sang ibu.

Kelopak matanya terbuka sedikit demi sedikit, menampakkan iris _aquamarine_ cerahnya. Ia mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk, lalu meregangkan kedua tangannya dengan misi mengumpulkan segenap nyawanya yang sempat berhamburan selama ia memejamkan matanya.

"Kak Taufan~" gadis bersurai hitam kecoklatan yang masih sibuk mencari nyawanya, mengabaikan panggilan dari orang yang sudah ia ketahui. Api.

Nyawanya langsung terkumpul semuanya begitu mendengar suara pintu kamarnya yang dibuka dengan keras. Dibaliknya berdiri sesosok makhluk hidup yang masih sedarah daging dengannya.

Sosok itu melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat, dan langsung melompat ke atas kasur biru bermotif polkadot putih untuk memeluk sang empunya kamar.

"Kak Taufan! Ehehe…"

Si penyandang nama Taufan segera melirik ke wajah orang yang tengah memeluknya. "Kenapa ganggu tidurku sih? Ini kan hari libur!"

Api melepas pelukan eratnya sambil menggembungkan pipinya sebagai tanda kesal. Taufan mengangkat satu alisnya, bingung.

"Kakak sekarang jadi diem mulu. Gak pernah sama aku lagi, huh!" Api tiba-tiba membuang muka.

Taufan tersentak. "Maksudmu?"

Api menatap kembali wajah kakaknya tajam-tajam. "Tau ah!" ia langsung beranjak pergi, keluar dari kamar Taufan.

"Dia itu kenapa ya?" batin Taufan. Namun ia justru mengangkat kedua bahunya seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

~oOo~

Ketika kita bertekad untuk menggapai satu warna, jangan biarkan warna lain datang mengacau. Jika satu warna berpadu dengan warna yang lain dengannya, maka itu akan menghasilkan warna lain yang melenceng dari apa yang kita inginkan.

Sang empunya jaket hitam bergaris merah dengan topi yang senada dengan jaketnya, berjalan malas di pagi hari. Bulatan kuning yang mengedarkan cahaya terang masih belum menampakkan dirinya, membuat suhu udara sekitar terhitung cukup dingin.

Dirinya sebagai pemilik nama Halilintar kini sedang dipusingkan oleh sebuah keadaan. Memorinya secara bersamaan mengulang dua kejadian yang saling berkaitan namun berbeda sumber.

Kata-kata sang adik kembar, Air, masih mengiang dengan jelas di pikirannya.

_'Kak Hali lagi mikirin orang 'itu' ya?'_

Ia mengangguk pelan meski tahu itu tidak ada gunanya.

Ya, orang '_itu'_.

~oOo~

_Halilintar yang baru saja selesai memenuhi panggilan alam dibuat penasaran oleh sebuah pesan singkat dari orang tak dikenal._

**_[To : Halilintar_**

**_Hai! Ini Hali 'kan?]_**

_Tanpa pikir panjang, Halilintar langsung membalas pesan singkat dari nomor yang tak dikenalnya._

**_[To : unknown_56_**

**_Iya.]_**

_Jawaban yang singkat tak ada duanya itu memang menjadi ciri khas Halilintar. Dan nama 'unknown_56' itu adalah nama yang baru saja diberikannya. Ya, ia memang tak terlalu peduli dengan nama-nama dari nomor yang bersarang di handphone-nya._

_Kecuali orang-orang yang penting baginya._

**_[To : Halilintar_**

**_Ehehehe… oh ya, kamu tau gak aku ini siapa?]_**

**_[To : unknown_56_**

**_Gak.]_**

**_[To : Halilintar_**

**_Huffft! Jawabnya singkat amat! Aku ini Ying.]_**

_Halilintar memutar bola matanya. Ada apa gerangan sampai-sampai si gadis yang kental dengan logat china-nya mengirim pesan singkat kepadanya?_

**_[To : unknown_56_**

**_Oh.]_**

**_[To : Halilintar_**

**_Ugh… jadi aku mau ngomong nih. Maaf ya kalo kepanjangan. Aku lewat pesan singkat soalnya aku gak punya cukup pulsa buat nelpon, eheheh… Jadi gini, kamu ngirim surat ke aku? Gak salah kirim tuh?]_**

_Sepasang manik merah terang Halilintar seketika melebar lantaran kaget. Pasti Air salah kirim._

_Lalu Ying menceritakan semua kejadiannya, membuat Halilintar memutar kedua bola matanya. Ternyata memang benar, Air salah kirim. Oleh karena itu suratnya tak pernah dibalas._

_Setelah puas bercerita, Halilintar berniat menyelesaikan perbincangannya dengan gadis china itu jika seandainya Ying tidak memberikan sebuah pesan singkat yang mengejutkan baginya._

_Di pesan singkat itu, terdapat…_

~oOo~

Halilintar mengacak surai hitam kecoklatan miliknya. Jika saja kepalanya adalah sebuah balon, pasti sekarang sudah meletus.

Tiba-tiba lelaki berparas tampan itu berkeringat dingin. Membayangkan sebuah balon yang meletus membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

Dirinya memang _phobia_ dengan bunyi balon meletus.

Tanpa sadar, ia kini sudah berdiri di tengah taman. Matahari pun sudah menampakkan dirinya dengan malu-malu, membagi sinar terangnya ke segala arah. Ia tak begitu kaget ketika mengetahui ia sudah berada di taman. Yang membuatnya kaget adalah-

"Halilintar!"

-ada yang memanggilnya.

Sontak ia langsung menengok ke belakang dimana asal panggilan itu berada. Terlihat seorang gadis bertopi yang mirip dengannya tengah melambai ke arahnya. Bedanya adalah, topi yang dikenakan gadis itu adalah perpaduan dari warna biru tua dengan warna putih.

Tampaknya gadis itu ingin membalas surat yang pernah ia kirimkan secara langsung.

Gadis itu berlari ke dirinya. Namun, setengah meter sebelum sang pemanggil mampu mendatanginya, ia tersandung batu dan jatuh ke raganya. Dan tentu saja, Halilintar ikut terjatuh ke tanah.

Baik si gadis pemilik nama Taufan maupun Halilintar, mereka sama-sama terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

**GLEK**

Taufan kini tengah terposisi diatas raga Halilintar. Jarak wajah mereka hanyalah sepanjang jari kelingking.

Semburat merah tipis muncul di wajah Halilintar. Tak beda jauh dengan keadaan wajah Taufan yang sudah bak kepiting rebus.

Tidak mereka sadari, ada yang menatap mereka dari kejauhan.

~oOo~

Sepasang iris jingga tengah asik berputar-putar mencari sesuatu yang tidak diketahui apa itu. Tangannya tak ada henti-hentinya mengacak surai hitam kecoklatan yang puncaknya tertutup topi yang senada dengan warna matanya.

Kakinya terus-menerus melangkah tanpa arah di taman. Sebenarnya ia berniat untuk mengganggu kakaknya, namun si objek justru sudah menghilang tanpa jejak sejak pagi. Ketika ia hendak menguntitnya, ia terhadang oleh puluhan fansgirl yang entah datang sejak kapan.

"Aku bosan!" lelaki itu akhirnya menyerah dan berteriak mengadu kepada entah siapa. Ia menggembungkan pipi kanannya tanda kesal.

"A-api?" ia menengok mencari asal suara begitu mendengar ada yang memanggil namanya. Matanya sukses menangkap sosok yang serupa dengan dirinya. Bedanya hanyalah pada jaket, topi serta posisinya, dan warna iris.

"Air! Waah kita jarang ketemu ya!" orang yang diketahui namanya adalah Api itu langsung memeluk si lawan bicara.

Air tersentak. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya dengan wajah datar sedatar tembok. Laki-laki yang satu ini memang tak pernah begitu tertarik dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya maupun di sekitarnya. Dirinya dipeluk sesama jenis pun ia terima. _Toh_ tidak ada yang melihat 'kan?

"Menggalau di pagi hari~" Api bersenandung riang. Sebenarnya ia tengah kesal dan sedih, namun ia senang begitu Air datang. Setidaknya, rasa sedih nan kehilangan karena kakaknya yang mulai melupakan dirinya agak terhapus sedikit.

Air terdiam sampai Api melepaskan pelukannya yang sungguh menyesakkan nafas. Melihat Air yang kini berusaha mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya, Api hanya menggaruk pipi kirinya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau sendiri mau ngapain ke taman sendirian?" tanya Api.

"Ngikutin Kak Hali," jawab si lawan bicara dengan singkat, padat nan jelas.

Mata Api langsung dipenuhi kilauan emas mendengar ucapan Air. Tangannya langsung menggenggam erat tangan Air dan membawanya pergi.

"Waah bagus! Kalau gitu aku ikut ya! Emang Kak Hali pergi ke arah mana?"

Air yang sedikit kaget melihat Api menariknya secara mendadak, menjawab dengan bingung. Ya, meski wajahnya masih tetap datar. "Disana," ia menunjuk ke arah yang berlawanan dengan arah yang tengah dituju oleh api.

~oOo~

"Eh itu dia! Kak Hali dan Kak Taufa-" jeritan Api terhenti begitu telapak tangan Air membungkam mulutnya. Memberinya kode untuk diam.

Mata mereka sama-sama terbelalak menyaksikan apa yang terjadi. Taufan dan Halilintar…

Tidak, abaikan itu. Kini yang mengagetkan mereka hanya satu. Sebenarnya dua. Yang kedua adalah apa yang terjadi dengan Taufan dan Halilintar.

Mereka segera bersembunyi di semak-semak terdekat dan mengintip sosok yang pandangannya tengah sibuk memperhatikan Halilintar dari jarak aman dan tak diketahui.

Ying.

~oOo~

Ya, sebagai orang yang memang bersifat _overaction_, kebahagiaan Taufan melonjak sampai secara setengah sadar mengecup bibir Halilintar yang berada di hadapan bibirnya. Ia tak peduli lagi dengan wajahnya yang sudah memerah dari awal dan kini justru semakin memerah.

**CHUUU~**

Sikap Taufan tentu menuai kaget yang amat dari Halilintar. Seenaknya saja perempuan di depannya ini main asal mengecup bibirnya. Meskipun hanya berlangsung beberapa detik, namun kecupan Taufan sukses membuat pemuda dingin itu merona hebat.

Halilintar bingung dengan apa yang dirasakannya kini. Senang? Mungkin. Kesal? Sedikit. Kaget? Tentu. Satu hal yang dilupakannya adalah posisi mereka saat ini. Mungkin mereka harus bersyukur kepada Tuhan karena tidak ada satu pun orang yang lewat memperhatikannya.

Kecuali Api, Air, dan… Ying.

Kedua insan itu terus-menerus berada di posisi itu sampai sebuah jeritan terdengar dari balik pohon yang berjarak cukup jauh dari mereka. Sontak saja mereka langsung merubah posisi mereka sebelumnya. Taufan dengan cepat langsung berdiri, memberikan kesempatan Halilintar untuk berdiri juga.

Taufan dan Halilintar segera menghampiri pohon manga yang berdiri kokoh di taman ini. Air dan Api pun segera keluar dari persembunyian mereka dan menghampiri Ying, si asal suara.

"Y-Ying?!" Taufan terlonjak tak percaya. Sejujurnya yang membuatnya kaget bukanlah kehadiran Ying ataupun Air dan Api, melainkan tatapan tajam dari gadis bersurai hitam legam tersebut.

Kelopak mata Ying dipenuhi oleh embun-embun yang mulai tak terbendung dan akhirnya beberapa dari mereka turun menuruni pipinya.

Tentu Taufan merasa kaget menyaksikan wajah Ying di hadapannya. Ia bingung mengapa Ying menatapnya seperti itu dan mengapa Ying menangis. Dan juga mengapa Ying menjerit.

"Y-Ying? Kau kenapa?" Taufan hendak memegang pundak Ying jika seandainya sang pemilik pundak tak menepis tangannya.

Ying menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tiba-tiba berlari dengan kepala masih tertunduk. Taufan yang masih bingung dan tak tahu apa-apa, berniat mengejar Ying. Ia punya firasat kalau ialah alasan mengapa Ying seperti tadi.

Kakinya bersiap melangkah pergi, mengejar Ying kalau saja-

**GREP**

-tangannya tidak ditahan oleh Halilintar.

Taufan menengok ke belakang, menangkap sosok yang menggenggam tangan kanannya erat-erat. Dirinya berusaha untuk melepas genggaman itu, namun Halilintar masih bersikukuh untuk tidak melepaskannya.

"Kau mau tahu tentang Ying, kan?"

Pertanyaan Halilintar berhasil dengan telak membuat Taufan bergeming tak berkutik. Begitu melihat Halilintar yang hendak berkisah, Api dan Air langsung memasang telinga mereka. Hendak ikut mendengar cerita Halilintar.

~oOo~

**_[To : Halilintar_**

**_Hei Hali.]_**

**_[To : unknown_56_**

**_Hm…?]_**

**_[To : Halilintar_**

**_Wǒ ài nǐ…]_**

_Halilintar memutar kedua bola matanya sambil mendengus kesal. Ia tak mengerti apa makna pesan singkat itu. Dirinya hendak terbenam dalam lautan kapuk yang penuh dengan mimpi indah ketika sebuah pesan singkat bersarang di handphone-nya._

_Ia langsung meraih handphone itu. Dari Ying. Mungkin dia sudah tahu kalau Halilintar tak mengerti makna pesan sebelumnya._

**_[To : Halilintar_**

**_I'm in love with you.]_**

**DHEG**

~oOo~

Mulut Taufan menganga lebar selama Halilintar bercerita. Mulutnya mengatup setelah Api menjitak kepalanya.

"Ja-jadi… Ying itu sebenarnya…," Taufan menundukkan kepalanya. Alasan mengapa Ying seperti itu adalah dirinya.

Api merasa kalau kakaknya tengah bersedih kini. Ia hendak menghibur sang kakak jikalau Halilintar tak memeluk Taufan. Air, Api, dan Taufan terlonjak kaget.

"Biarkanlah dia. Salahkan dia karena menyukaiku."

Oke, itu mudah untuk diucapkan. Tetapi bagi Taufan, melupakan atau menyakiti sahabat itu rasanya menyakitkan sekali.

"Ta-tapi… aku-"

Halilintar mengangkat dagu perempuan yang berwajah mirip dengannya supaya iris _aquamarine_ milik sang lawan bicara menatap iris merah terangnya. Mereka saling tatap-menatap selama beberapa detik. Dan…

**CHUUU~**

Halilintar mengecup bibir Taufan dalam waktu yang agak sedikit lebih lama dibandingkan sebelumnya. Semua orang disana terlonjak kaget, begitu juga orang-orang yang lewat. Mereka tak segan untuk mengeluarkan kamera dan mengabadikan momen itu.

Tetapi sebagai adik yang berbakti, baik Api maupun Air segera menyingkirkan orang-orang terkutuk itu. Tentulah terkutuk dikarenakan mereka dengan seenaknya mengganggu Halilintar dan Taufan.

Sementara Api dan Air sibuk mengusir para pendatang sialan tersebut, Halilintar sudah melepaskan kecupan singkatnya yang sukses membuat wajah Taufan memerah bak kepiting rebus.

"A-aku pikir…," Taufan menggantung kalimatnya seraya memandang sang pemilik topi hitam bergaris merah terang.

"Hm?"

"…aku mencintaimu," mendengar pengakuan tersebut, Halilintar langsung mendekap perempuan bersurai hitam kecoklatan di hadapannya. Taufan hanya diam membisu dan membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam dekapan Halilintar.

"Kau tidak terlalu buruk menurutku."

Meskipun Halilintar tak mengatakan kata 'suka' atau 'cinta', namun Taufan tahu kalau Halilintar bermaksud mengucapkan apa yang baru saja diucapkannya.

Api dan Air yang sudah berhasil mengusir orang-orang lewat tadi, hanya mampu menatap kemesraan kakak-kakak mereka.

Lalu entah secara sadar atau tidak, kedua insan itu saling merangkul satu sama lain.

**TBC~**

**.**

* * *

.

**A/N : Akhirnya chapter 3 kelar juga /ciumPC/ Chu update-nya kecepetan ya? ^^" Hehehe… Chu gemes aja pengen ngelanjutin. Chu paling ga suka kalau update kelamaan (pengecualian ketika kuota kritis). Fic ini belum selesai karena GempaxFang belum muncul. Tehee~ Lagipula, Ying kan masih belom kelar masalahnya :3 dan Taufan kan belum tentu bisa langgeng sama Hali /ditusukkerispetir/. Fic ini kira-kira sampai chap 7. Kebanyakan yak? :3  
**

**Dan… IMMA SO GOMEN ABOUT DAT RANGKULAN AIRAPI! /jedotinkepalaketembok/ Okeh, menurut Chu itu bukan sho-ai karena mereka kan cuman pengen ikutan mesra doang /itusamaajakali/.**

**Chapter ini udah Chu buat panjang, sebagai penebusan dosa di chap sebelumnya ^^"**

**Maaf kalo hurt atau romance-nya gak kerasa /nangis/ Kalau gak kerasa, kalian bayangin aja kalau kalian di posisi Taufan atau Ying, tehee~**

**And for the last,**

**Tinggalkan review anda~  
**


	4. Chapter 4 : Problem

**Disclaimer : Characters ©Monsta and Story ©ChuChocho**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, dan sisanya tambahkan sendiri**

**Warning : female!Taufan, female!Fang, no sho-ai, OOC, typo, de el el**

* * *

.

.

.

Gadis bersurai ungu dengan iris biru terang kini tengah mengingat-ingat kejadian di pagi harinya. Ying marah kepadanya. Tetapi hal itu segera terhapus begitu otaknya mengingat apa yang terjadi diantaranya dengan Halilintar.

Baru saja ia hendak salto saking senangnya, handphone-nya bergetar. Ia lalu meraihnya dan mengangkat telpon yang ternyata bersumber dari Gempa.

"Halo? Taufan?" sebuah suara terdengar dari ujung telepon sana.

"Iya. Ini dengan Taufan si penghibur keliling," balas Taufan dengan nada bercanda. Jawabannya sukses menghasilkan suara helaan nafas dari orang di seberang.

"Dasar… aku mau ngomong nih."

"Itu udah ngomong, ngapain masih minta ijin?"

"Kau ini gak pernah bisa serius ya…," Gempa sepertinya sudah mulai kesal. Taufan justru terkekeh.

"Ya udah. Mau ngomong apa?"

~oOo~

Sesosok pemuda bertopi hitam dan kuning cerah tampak menunggu seseorang. Dirinya sudah cukup lama duduk menunggu di kafe tersebut, namun orang yang diharapkan tak kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Sebuah tepukan pelan di bahu kanannya berhasil membuatnya menyemburkan coklat panas yang sedang diminumnya. Ia lalu menengok ke belakang dan menatap datal orang yang menepuk bahunya. Dan yang menyebalkan lagi adalah orang itu justru memasang tampang watados.

"Yo, Gempa! Nyariin aku? Kangen nih?" tanya orang itu dengan penuh percaya dirinya seraya menarik mendudukkan dirinya di seberang pemuda bernama Gempa tersebut.

Gempa memutar kedua bola matanya. "Aku cuman mau curhat tentang Fang nih."

Dugaan Taufan benar tanpa salah atau meleset sedikitpun. Pasti Gempa mentraktirnya hanya untuk membicarakan tentang si surai biru tua itu.

"Oiii pelayan!" Taufan berseru, mengabaikan Gempa. Salah seorang pelayan mendengar seruan yang memekakkan telinga itu, dan segera mengayunkan kaki mendekati meja Taufan dan Gempa.

"Ya. Apa ada yang mau dipesan, nona?" tanyanya ramah, menyodorkan sebuah papan menu yang sudah dihias seapik mungkin.

Taufan mengecek papan menu yang dibawakan oleh pelayan itu. "Coklat panas spesial satu!"

Pelayan tersebut segera mencatat pesanan Taufan dan beranjak pergi. Gempa menghela nafasnya pelan lalu menyeruput kembali minumannya.

"Mau cerita apa gak nih?" Taufan akhirnya merespon Gempa.

Gempa meletakkan coklat panasnya diatas meja. "Ya tentu! Kalau gak, ngapain aku susah-susah ngajak kamu kesini?"

~oOo~

_Pemuda bertopi ke belakang tengah sibuk memandangi pantulan dirinya di cermin yang ukurannya memang patut diacungi jempol. Ia tak mau tampil biasa di hadapan orang yang akan ditemuinya nanti._

_Ya, meski sejujurnya ia hanya memakai pakaian yang biasa ia pakai._

_"Bang es em es siapa itu baaang~ Bang es em es siapa itu baaang~" ia mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada handphone-nya yang sedang menyanyikan sebuah ringtone tua. Atau lebih tepatnya, ketinggalan zaman._

_Sebuah pesan singkat bertengger disana. Iris gold-nya menatap berbinar-binar nama yang tertera disana._

_Fang._

**_[To : Gempa_**

**_Jadi ketemuan gak?]_**

_Sang penyandang nama Gempa langsung membalas pesan itu dan berlari menuruni tangga untuk sampai ke lantai satu. Ia memakai sepatunya dan langsung pergi keluar. Tak lupa, ia juga mengunci rumahnya._

_Orangtuanya selalu pulang malam. Jadi mereka menyerahkan kuasa penuh rumah kepada Gempa. Mereka percaya anak semata wayang itu mampu menjaga diri dan rumahnya. Gempa setuju-setuju saja selama orangtuanya tenang dan senang. Anak berbakti._

_Nafasnya yang masih tersengal-sengal setelah sampai di depan toko buku terbesar se-Pulau Rintis. Demi menjaga penampilan supaya tetap terlihat berwibawa, ia berdiri sejenak guna untuk membetulkan nafas yang belum teratur._

_Setelah nafasnya teratur kembali, ia melangkah memasuki toko buku yang telah menjadi tempat ia akan bertemu dengan pujaan hati._

_Ia mesti mengelilingi seisi toko tersebut sebelum sepasang manik gold-nya menangkap sosok bersurai anggur yang dibiarkan panjangnya sampai sepinggang. Meskipun sang empunya rambut sudah berusaha menyisirnya, namun rambut itu tetaplah terlihat kusut._

_Lain ceritanya dengan penglihatan Gempa. Baginya, perempuan yang telah berhasil memonopoli hatinya itu terlihat cantik dan rambutnya tampak indah apalagi ketika terhembus angin. Dan biasanya ketika hal itu terjadi, maka Gempa akan memalingkan pandangannya guna menghindari hidungnya mengeluarkan darah, saking tidak tahannya dengan pemandangan di hadapannya._

_"F-Fang!" Gempa menepuk pelan perempuan yang tengah asyik dengan novelnya. Sontak saja si objek tepukan langsung menengok._

_Iris dark blue yang bersembunyi dibalik kacamata berlensa cekung itu menatap tajam kepada Gempa. Yang ditatap hanya menyengir sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak terasa gatal._

_"Hehehe… aku telat. Maaf ya!" ucap Gempa seraya membungkuk di hadapan perempuan pemilik nama Fang. Fang memutar kedua bola matanya dan melirik sekitar._

_"Angkat kepalamu. Orang-orang ngeliatin kita tahu!" balasnya dingin. _

_Sesuai perintah, Gempa mengangkat kepalanya. Sebuah batu seberat 1 ton bertuliskan 'MALU' jatuh menindih Gempa begitu dilihatnya orang sekitar tengah menatapnya heran._

_Fang membetulkan posisi kacamatanya dan segera mengalihkan fokusnya kepada novel yang sempat terhenti bacaannya karena kedatangan Gempa. Merasa dikacangi, Gempa menyambar buku yang berada di genggaman Fang._

_"Baca apa sih?" Gempa lalu mengutuk buku yang ternyata berjudul 'I am Tsundere' karena telah berani mengganggu momennya dengan Fang._

_Gempa yang bijak diam-diam jahat juga._

_Sang pembaca buku tentu merasa kaget dan kesal menyadari apa yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya mendadak diambil oleh orang lain. Ia tak mampu menggapai buku yang hendak dibelinya ketika Gempa mengangkat buku itu tinggi-tinggi. Dan yang menyebalkan adalah tingginya yang cukup berbeda dari Gempa. Ia lebih pendek._

_Fang menyerah. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan bersandar pada salah satu rak buku. Lalu ia menggembungkan salah satu pipinya, memberi kode kalau ia tengah kesal. Gempa yang melihatnya berusaha setengah mati untuk tidak mencubit pipi chubby itu._

_Akhirnya, Gempa harus merajuk Fang supaya tidak marah padanya. Mulai dari memasang puppy eyes no jutsu, lalu menggoda dengan gombal-gombal aneh (dan justru kian membuat darah Fang mendidih), dilanjutkan dengan berguling-guling di lantai toko yang menuai pandangan heran dari pengunjung-pengunjung yang lain, dan akhirnya luluh ketika Gempa berjanji akan membelikannya selusin donat lobak merah ditambah dengan pembuat donatnya sekaligus._

_Setelah puas memilih buku, mereka membawanya ke kasir. Sebagai calon kekasih yang baik, Gempa dengan lapang dada membayarkan semua buku yang dibeli Fang dan dirinya. Ya, buku yang dibeli Fang tidak terlalu banyak. Hanya 10 buah._

_Untung saja ketebalan buku-buku itu dapat terbilang tipis. Jadi harganya tak terlalu mahal._

_"Hei Fang. Apa kau lapar atau haus? Mau mampir dulu kesana?" Gempa menunjuk sebuah restoran yang cukup ramai pembelinya. Fang melihat restoran itu sebentar sebelum pandangannya kembali ke Gempa._

_"Aku emang lapar. Tapi jangan kesana. Terlalu ramai," Fang menghela nafasnya. Gempa mengetuk-ngetuk pelan pelipisnya dengan telunjuknya, memasang mode berpikir._

_Tetapi dengan cepat ia menghapus pose itu setelah merasa ada tatapan yang tengah memperhatikannya. Betul saja, Fang sedang menatapnya intens._

_"Halo? Halo? Fang?" Gempa memainkan tangannya tepat di depan wajah Fang. Fang langsung tersadar dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukannya dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, menyembunyikan semburat tipis yang mendadak muncul begitu saja._

_Gempa terkekeh pelan melihatnya, lalu ia menarik lengan Fang memasuki restoran yang sempat ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Fang hanya karena tempat itu ramai. Sang perempuan tsundere mencoba melepaskan genggaman Gempa, namun sia-sia._

_Sudah tahu tabiat Fang yang tidak terlalu suka keramaian, Gempa memilih meja yang berada di pojok dekat jendela. Sekantung plastik yang berisi buku-buku diletakkan Fang diatas kursi disamping tempatnya duduk. Sementara itu, Gempa duduk di seberangnya._

_"Kau mau apa, Fang?" Gempa bertanya dengan nada malas melihat Fang sudah mulai sibuk dengan buku yang baru saja dibelinya._

_Fang mengangkat kepalanya, matanya menatap datar pemuda tampan di hadapannya. "Aku gak lapar."_

_Gempa tersentak. "Eh, tapi kan kau tadi bilang-"_

_"Itu supaya kau gak mengajakku kesini. Eh ternyata malah begini jadinya…," Fang menghela nafasnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya._

_"Err… kalau begitu aku pesan coklat panas dua!" ucap Gempa kepada salah seorang pelayang yang cantiknya bagai… ah sudahlah._

_ Si pelayan menulis pesanan Gempa dan melihat ke arahnya. Dengan percaya dirinya, pelayan itu mengedipkan salah satu matanya ke Gempa, membuat si objek kedipan terkejut._

_Begitu pelayan itu pergi, Fang langsung menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya. Ralat. Itu lebih tepat sebuah seringaian. Seperti psikopat mungkin?_

_"Sepertinya pelayan tadi naksir sama kamu, Gem. Kenapa gak kamu jadikan dia kekasih?" tanya Fang iseng. Ia menutup bukunya dan meletakkannya diatas meja. Lalu tangannya ia gunakan untuk menopang kepalanya diatas meja, menatap Gempa dalam-dalam._

_Tentu saja Gempa akan menepis atau menolak lelucon Fang itu. "Ma-mana mungkin! A-aku kan hanya mencintaimu!" serunya._

**_DHEG_**

**_GLEK_**

_Fang terbelalak. Gempa menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya._

_'Ga-gawat! Keceplosan,' Gempa merutuki kecerobohannya dalam hati. Dilihatnya Fang menatapnya tak percaya._

_Benar-benar situasi yang sangat canggung. Fang tidak mampu membalas perkataan Gempa. Gempa sendiri pun sudah tidak mampu menepis perkataannya barusan. Atsmofer disekitar mereka terasa berat, bahkan pelayan yang hendak memberikan pesanan Gempa terdiam membisu. Ia hanya mematung disamping meja Gempa dan Fang._

_Suasana pecah ketika-_

_"GEMPA!"_

_-seorang memanggil nama Gempa._

_Buyar sudah semua kecanggungan yang ada. Fang pun buru-buru membuka bukunya kembali, menyibukkan dirinya dengan benda berbentuk persegi panjang tersebut. Namun sikapnya justru menghasilkan sweatdrop dari orang yang memanggil Gempa dan Gempa itu sendiri._

_"Err… Fang?" si penghancur suasana angkat bicara. Gadis berhijab merah muda tersebut menunjuk buku yang tengah dibaca Fang. "Itu… bukunya… terbalik."_

~oOo~

Si empunya nama Taufan tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai jatuh dari kursi yang tengah didudukinya. Ia langsung duduk di kursinya kembali begitu pandangan semua pengunjung kafe tertuju kepadanya. Gempa menatap Taufan kesal.

"Ugh… kau ini memang gak bisa diajak ngomong serius!" Gempa menyeletuk dengan nada sarkartis. Taufan menyengir lebar. Ia memajukan badannya dan kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk mencubit pipi Gempa.

"Hahaha… maaf, maaf!" Taufan malah asyik mencubiti kedua pipi Gempa. Tentu saja sang objek cubitan menolak dan menepis tangan Taufan.

"Awawawa!" Gempa meringis kesakitan ketika Taufan justru kian keras mencubitinya. Ingatkan Gempa untuk membalas Taufan setelah ini.

Taufan lalu melepas cubitannya dan kembali ke posisi duduknya. Iris aquamarine-nya menatap pemuda di hadapannya secara intens. Senyum tipis tiba-tiba bertengger di wajahnya. "Lalu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?"

Gempa berpikir. "Yaya lalu ikut ke meja kami," ia menghela nafas. "Rusak sudah momenku dengan Fang…" Gempa meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja dengan berbantalkan kedua tangannya.

"Oh ayolah! Jangan frustasi gitu! Toh, Yaya secara gak sengaja sudah membantumu untuk bebas dari momen canggung itu kan?"

Gempa mengangguk pelan. Taufan menyeruput kembali minumannya yang telah mendingin. Akibatnya, minuman itu berkurang kelezatannya dan secara otomatis Taufan menyemburkan minuman itu. Dan semburan itu tepat mengenai topi Gempa yang menutupi rambutnya.

'Ups…,' Taufan menutup wajahnya dengan salah satu tangannya. Lalu mengintip apa reaksi Gempa melalui sela-sela jari-jemarinya.

"TAUFAN!"

~oOo~

Menyembunyikan sebuah rahasia memang sudah kewajiban. Namanya juga rahasia, pasti yang tahu hanya orang-orang tertentu saja. Namun ada juga kondisi yang mengharuskan kita untuk membuka rahasia itu sebelum sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan terjadi.

Halilintar mengayunkan kakinya menuju sebuah minimarket terdekat. Ia diberi perintah oleh wakil kepala keluarga di rumahnya untuk membeli sekaleng susu vanilla untuk Air. Jangan tanya kenapa Air suka minum susu.

Tetapi yang membuat bingung bukanlah itu. Melainkan karena susu yang diinginkan Air adalah susu untuk anak balita.

Lalu yang mengesalkan adalah ia yang secara resmi terpilih untuk membelikannya. Alasan kenapa bukan Air yang membelinya adalah ia sibuk tidur. Ya, tidur. Dan dari situlah perjalanan Halilintar dimulai.

Masuk minimarket.

Ambil sekaleng susu.

Bawa ke kasir.

Ditanya oleh kasir kalau ia sudah menikah.

Naik pitam.

Sabar.

Jawab kalau belum menikah.

Diajak menikah.

Sebuah tamparan nyaris meluncur dari tangan Taufan ke pipi penjaga kasir itu. Ide itu hanya mampir sejenak mengingat kalau ini adalah tempat umum dan menyadari kalau penjaga kasir yang satu ini sepertinya matanya terkena katarak. Wajah Halilintar jelas-jelas menunjukkan kalau ia masih bersekolah. Atau jangan-jangan karena tatapannya yang sadis itu? Terserah.

Dengan darah yang masih mendidih, Halilintar keluar dari minimarket dan berjalan pulang. Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat sebuah kafe.

_Ah, lumayan nih. Istirahat dulu._

Baru saja Halilintar hendak mengayunkan kakinya kembali, matanya terbelalak melihat apa dan siapa yang ada di salah satu meja kafe tersebut.

~oOo~

Gadis berkacamata bundar berjalan berkeliling kota untuk melepas kesedihan serta kekesalan yang menimpanya hari ini. Ia mengira kalau hari libur ini akan diisinya dengan berbagai keceriaan, namun yang terjadi justru berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang diharapkannya,

Setelah puas melampiaskan segala yang dirasakannya pada sebuah boneka penguin di kamarnya, ia lalu memilih berjalan-jalan mengelilingi kota untuk menghiburnya. Setelah ia merasa lelah, ia memutuskan untuk membeli es krim.

Stand es krim itu ternyata dekat dengan kafe. Ah, gadis itu menatap sendu para pengunjung di kafe itu yang didominasi oleh pasangan-pasangan kekasih.

Matanya yang bersembunyi dibalik kacamata fullframe melebar terbelalak melihat pemandangan di depannya. Sahutan dari penjual es krim yang berusaha memberikan pesanannya pun tak dihiraukannya. Lalu sebuah ide terbesit di otaknya.

_Balas dendam._

Maka dengan cepat ia mengeluarkan handphone-nya, mengabadikan pemandangan di hadapannya, dan mengirimkan hasilnya kepada gadis bersurai anggur melalui pesan singkat.

Bagus. Terkirim.

~oOo~

Tidak selamanya setiap orang itu baik. Sebaik-baiknya seseorang, ia pasti memiliki pula yang namanya sisi jahat.

Fang mengepalkan tangannya sambil terus mengayunkan kakinya menuju sebuah kafe yang baru saja diberitahu alamatnya oleh Ying. Foto itu… foto itu…

Matanya terbelalak menyaksikan apa yang hadir di penglihatannya. Embun-embun kesedihan mulai mengucur melewati pipnya. "Ge-Gempa…,"

Akan tetapi yang membuat gadis itu sedih bukanlah karena Gempa yang tengah berdua dengan si topi dinosaurus, melainkan karena ia cemburu padahal ia tahu ia bukanlah siapa-siapa Gempa.

Oh, Fang. Asal kau tahu saja, Gempa menganggapmu lebih dari sekedar teman.

Sementara itu, Taufan dan Gempa masih sibuk memperbincangkan orang yang tanpa mereka sadari menatap mereka dari kejauhan. Gempa menatap sebal Taufan yang masih terkekeh.

"Maaf Gempa! Aku kan gak sengaja," Taufan membentuk huruf 'V' dengan jarinya. Gempa hanya mengambil selembar tisu, dan membersihkan noda dari minuman Taufan.

Taufan melirik sebentar arlojinya. "Wah aku udah harus cepet pulang nih! Gini aja deh saran dariku, kau tembak saja dia! Kalau gak, dia malah kabur lho!"

Gempa menatap datar Taufan. Saran Taufan sama sekali tidak membantu. Setelah membayar pesanan mereka, Gempa memutuskan untuk pulang bersama Taufan.

Langkah mereka terhenti ketika melihat Halilintar tengah berdiri di hadapan mereka. Iris merah terangnya menatap tajam Taufan. Karena Taufan tak tahu apa-apa, ia hanya menyapa Halilintar dengan riang.

"Hai Hali~ Kok kamu tau aku disini? Nge-stalk ya?" Taufan memasang cengiran lebar. Halilintar tidak menanggapinya dan berlalu begitu saja menyisakan tanda tanya besar pada Taufan.

"Hali kenapa?" tanya Gempa sambil menengok ke Taufan. Taufan mengangkat kedua bahunya tak mengerti. Taufan lalu izin pamit kepada Gempa dan berlari mengejar Halilintar.

Si empunya iris emas kebingungan dan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan langkahnya. Belum juga ia mengayunkan kakinya, matanya menangkap sosok pujaan hati.

"Fa-Fa-Fang!" Gempa tergagap. Otaknya langsung memutar kejadian di toko buku itu, menyebabkan dia berbicara patah-patah seperti tadi.

Fang diam membisu. Ia lalu memukul pelan dada Gempa dengan tangan kanannya, kepalanya menunduk. Gempa bingung melihat sikap Fang.

Selang beberapa detik akhirnya Gempa mengerti kenapa Fang berbuat seperti itu kepadanya dan kenapa Fang tiba-tiba berlari meninggalkannya.

Fang pasti mengira dirinya tengah kencan bersama Taufan.

Oke, ini adalah kesalahfahaman. Gempa harus cepat-cepat menjelaskan yang sebenarnya kepada Fang sebelum sesuatu yang buruk terjadi.

~oOo~

Taufan menghentikan langkahnya. Ia kelelahan. Meski Halilintar tidak berlari alias hanya berjalan biasa, namun Taufan tak mampu mengejarnya. Tetapi Taufan tahu dimana tujuan Halilintar.

'Ia pasti menuju taman,' kata Taufan membatin.

Taufan terkekeh ketika berpikir bahwa Halilintar mirip seperti anak kecil. Halilintar pasti mengira kalau dia tengah berkencan dengan Gempa, oleh karena itu Halilintar menatapnya tajam.

Namun yang sebenarnya seperti anak kecil itu justru Taufan.

Iris _aquamarine_ miliknya basah akibat air mata yang mendadak keluar ketika dilihatnya Halilintar tengah duduk di bangku taman dengan Fang yang menangis terisak. Halilintar tengah menghibur gadis asal negeri tirai bambu itu.

Lalu kini giliran Taufan yang berlari ke rumah sambil terisak.

* * *

TBC~

* * *

A/N : KENAPA MALAH KAYAK SINETRON GINI ARGHHHH- /nanges/ MAAPKAN CHU KALAU CAHPTER INI SUNGGUH MENGECEWAKAN! DAN BANYAK ADEGAN GAJE, AAARGHH-

Betewe, ini adegan mainstream banget yak? :3 OTAK CHU UDAH HANGUS- /curhat/ okeh, chap ini (mungkin) sebenernya adalah penghubung untuk sampai ke klimaks-nya XD. Kapan klimaks-nya?! Tunggu aja ya, tehee~ /digamparreaders/

Dan Chu mau balesin ripiu disini boleh kan? /kedipinmata /readerslangsungmuntah

**HealiceAdelia23** : Healice lelah? Chu ga mau tanggung jawab~ /digampar/. Makasih ya Healice selalu nge-ripiu fic Chu ;v; /terharu/

**Charllotte-chan** : Yeps, ini udah lanjut~

**shirokuro 00** : Ohohoh~ /ketawaalasinterclaus/ Chu juga seneng akhirnya mereka kissu~. Api nge-galau? Hm… kita lihat saja nanti, yeey~

**febri22** : ternyata romance-nya kerasa yak? ;3; /terharu/

**K.T-StarSparkleDark1-K.H** : mereka baru jadian, eh udah ada masalah lagi ( _ _) Chu turut berduka. Maaf update-nya telat satu hari D'X jadi gak bisa apdet kilat deh… T.T

**scotmarie** : mereka jadian kok ^^ tapi masalah selalu datang~. Ini dilanjutin sampai chap 7 kok~

**DesyNAP** : maafkan Chu karena udah menyiksa Ying D'X. ApixAir? Errr… mungkin :3

Okeh, dan untuk penutupannya…

Review please?


	5. Chapter 5 : Wish

**Disclaimer : Characters ©Monsta and Story ©ChuChocho**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, dan sisanya tambahkan sendiri**

**Warning : female!Taufan, female!Fang, no sho-ai, OOC, typo, de el el**

**Mind to RnR?**

* * *

.

.

.

"Eh? Kak Taufan?" Api yang sedang sibuk bermain dengan _playstation_-nya menatap heran sang kakak yang memasuki rumah dengan wajah murung.

Mengabaikan panggilan si empunya iris jingga, Taufan tetap mengayunkan kakinya menuju kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua. Yang sekarang ada di pikirannya hanyalah ia ingin menenangkan diri.

_Halilintar. Halilintar. Halilintar._

Nama itu kembali menghantui pikirannya. Begitu sampai di kamarnya, ia membanting pintu keras dan merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur yang empuk. Sebuah bantal bersarungkan kain biru putih kini sukses menjadi tempat curhatnya.

Ya, contohnya seperti ini.

"Hei bantal, kau tahu gak? Aku baru aja seneng tadi pagi."

Tak ada jawaban.

"Aku akhirnya bisa ciuman sama Hali," sebuah senyum tulus muncul di wajah Taufan.

Lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban.

"Tapi tadi… Hali… argh!" Taufan tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya dan justru melempar bantal tak berdosa itu ke arah pintu yang ternyata sudah terbuka. Sosok dibalik pintu itu terkena telak lemparan bantal dari Taufan.

Iris biru laut Taufan hanya menatap datar sosok yang terkena lemparannya. Itu Api.

"Kak Taufan kenapa sih? Orang ga salah apa-apa malah dilempar bantal!" omel Api, memanyunkan mulutnya. Sang pemilik kamar entah kenapa, ia rindu dengan ekspresi kesal Api yang menurutnya sungguh imut nan menggemaskan. Sejurus kemudian, tangannya sudah melingkar di leher adiknya itu.

Api yang dipeluk secara tiba-tiba nyaris kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya. "Sekarang malah main asal peluk aja," Api mendengus kesal.

"Hiks… hiks… Apii!" Taufan menjerit di telinga adik tercintanya itu. Untung saja Api sudah terbiasa mendengar jeritan Taufan, jadi gendang telinganya bisa dikatakan normal, tidak rusak sedikitpun.

Api mengelus pelan rambut belakang kakaknya itu. Surai hitam kecoklatan itu terasa seperti sutra, atau bahkan lebih lembut lagi.

"Memangnya Kak Taufan kenapa?"

~oOo~

Api diam membisu selama kakaknya bertutur panjang lebar tentang kejadiannya hari ini. Saking lamanya ia bercerita, ia sampai lupa kalau waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Mereka tidak makan malam meski sang ibu sudah memanggil mereka berkali-kali.

Taufan yang sekarang sudah lebih tenang, menanti Api mengeluarkan suara dengan penuh harap. Adiknya ini memanglah satu-satunya orang yang rela mendengarkan pengalaman pribadinya yang tak jarang menghabiskan waktu hingga berjam-jam.

Namun karena Api tak kunjung bicara, Taufan memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan. "Jadi menurutmu aku harus apa?"

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Api memilih untuk diam. Taufan menghela nafas panjang. Tak apalah Api tidak mau memberinya nasihat, yang terpenting adalah ia bersyukur masih ada adiknya yang setia menyimak ceritanya.

Tiba-tiba Api bangkit dan menepuk dadanya pelan. "Serahkan padaku," lalu ia berlalu dari kamar Taufan begitu saja. Taufan menatap punggung Api dan menyunggingkan senyum tipis, padahal ia tak begitu tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh saudaranya itu.

~oOo~

Rasa sakit merupakan pelengkap adonan kehidupan ini. Meskipun rasanya tidak enak, tetapi mereka itu tetaplah bagian dari adonan yang tak bisa diabaikan kehadirannya begitu saja.

Dan kini Api tengah mencampurkan pelengkap itu ke dalam adonan kehidupannya.

Diraihnya handphone yang dihiasi sebuah stiker bertuliskan "ATau", ringkasan dari namanya dan nama kakaknya. Lalu tangannya menyentuh pelan layar handphone untuk mencari sebuah nama.

Ketemu. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, ia langsung menelepon nama itu.

_"Halo?"_

"Iya, Air. Apa kau sudah tidur?"

_"Bukankah kau sudah tahu kalau hobiku itu tidur?"_

"Tehee~ Maafkan aku udah mengganggu~"

_"Hm…"_

"Air, aku minta bantuanmu."

_"Apa?"_

Api lalu mengutarakan segala rencananya dan Air hanya menjawab dengan 'hm' saja.

"Jadi, tolong beritahu Hali ya?"

~oOo~

Taufan memutuskan untuk masuk sekolah lebih pagi dikarenakan ia hendak menghindari Ying, sahabatnya (atau untuk kondisi sekarang lebih baik disebut musuh?). Dia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya ketika beradu kening dengan Ying.

Kepalanya sudah dibuat pusing karena memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan ketika berhadapan dengan Halilintar pada malam harinya. Dan kini ia kembali bingung untuk menghadapi Ying.

Pada akhirnya, ia hanya menghela nafas saat memasuki kelasnya. Dilemparkan olehnya tas ke atas meja, dan dirinya duduk seraya memandangi keluar jendela.

Matahari masih tampak malu-malu untuk menunjukkan dirinya. Tentu saja, ini masih pukul setengah tujuh kurang. Murid-murid yang lain pasti akan masuk setengah jam juga sudah menduga-duga kalau mereka akan terkejut dengan kehadirannya, karena bagi seorang Taufan masuk pagi itu adalah salah satu keajaiban Tuhan mengingat dia adalah anak yang selalu terlambat.

"Kak Taufan."

Oke, sebuah panggilan dan tepukan di bahu sukses membuat Taufan kaget sampai terjatuh dari kursi. Dengan mulut sedikit dimanyunkan sedikit, si surai hitam memungut topi uniknya yang sempat terjatuh dan menatap malas anak berwajah sepertinya yang disebutnya sebagai adik.

"Kau ini bikin kaget aja. Kalau aku jantungan gimana? Mau gantiin jantungku?" oceh Taufan, Api hanya memandangnya datar.

Taufan menaikkan satu alisnya bingung setelah kakinya mampu berdiri menopang tubuhnya. Tak pernah Api memandangnya seperti itu. Tatapan kosong, namun seperti menyiratkan sebuah ekspresi yang tidak bisa ditunjukkan.

"Usai sekolah, Kak Taufan disuruh dateng ke ruang klub drama," tutur Api pelan lalu ia berlalu begitu saja membiarkan Taufan menatap dirinya yang kemudian menghilang di ambang pintu.

Otaknya berusaha mencerna perkataan singkat, padat nan jelas yang terlontar dari mulut Api. Ia disuruh datang ke ruangan klub drama? Siapa yang menyuruhnya? Atau jangan-jangan ini ada hubungannya dengan masalah kemarin?

Sudahlah. Ia tak peduli lagi. Ia hanya akan datang ke ruangan itu selepas sekolah dan mungkin ia akan mendapat jawabannya disana.

~oOo~

_"Kak Hali?" Halilintar langsung menengok ke belakang, mengabaikan buku pelajaran yang menyibukkannya sedari tadi. Iris merah terangnya sukses menangkap sosok adiknya sedang berdiri memandanginya di balik pintu yang terbuka._

_"Air?" Halilintar lalu memutar kursinya supaya bisa menatap sang lawan bicara. "Ada apa?"_

_Air, dengan ekspresi malas dan datar, menjawab, "Besok Kak Hali harus dateng ke ruang klub drama di sekolah Taufan yang udah terbengkalai itu lho."_

_Halilintar mengernyit bingung. "Untuk apa?" tanyanya. Sungguh, ia tak mau direpotkan oleh acara minta perizinan ke penjaga sekolah. Tetapi kalau yang memintanya adalah Air, pastilah ia sudah menyiapkan sesuatu secara matang._

_Ditambah lagi karena nama 'Taufan' disebut oleh Air. Halilintar terlalu malas untuk mendengarnya._

_"Pokoknya Kak Hali harus dateng!" sekarang Air memasang ekspresi agak memaksa. Halilintar berdecak kesal dan bangkit untuk mendekati adik kembarnya itu._

_Begitu sudah dekat, Halilintar mengangkat dagu Air lalu menempelkan dahinya ke dahi sang adik, menatap iris birunya secara intens. Air merasa wajahnya terbakar diperlakukan seperti itu oleh kakaknya sendiri. Mari kita ulangi, kakaknya sendiri. Berjenis kelamin sama pula._

_"Kau gak mau memberitahuku, eh?" dan sebuah seringaian terpasang di wajah Halilintar._

_Sungguh, Air tak mampu berkata-kata. Dia terlalu kaget dan malu untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata. Namun hanya dalam hitungan detik, Air sudah kembali memasang wajah datar._

_Sebagai hadiah atas perlakuan 'spesial' dari kakaknya, Air secara terpaksa menceritakan tujuan kenapa kakaknya harus datang ke tempat yang telah diputuskan, dimana keempat orang lainnya akan datang._

_Begitu sudah selesai, Air segera kembali ke kamarnya. Padahal niat sebelumnya hanya ingin memberi tahu rencananya dengan Api, namun ternyata yang terjadi pada malam ini sungguh tak akan pernah dilupakan oleh Air._

~oOo~

Istirahat kali ini akan diisi oleh Api untuk segera menuju kantin. Pada hakikatnya, setiap murid yang menuju kantin rata-rata hendak membuang rasa dahaga dan lapar mereka. Namun bagi Api, ia datang ke kantin dengan tujuan tertentu.

Ia harus mengajak anggota terakhir dari rencananya. Pada malam hari setelah mengajak Air, ia juga sudah menghubungi si pemilik iris gold untuk bertemu di tempat dan waktu yang sama. Di ruang klub drama yang terbengkalai.

"Fang?" ia menepuk pelan seorang gadis bersurai ungu yang dibiarkan lepas dihembus angin. Sepasang manik dark violet yang tersembunyi apik dibalik lensa kebiruan menatap sang pelaku yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Hm … ?" Api sudah menduga kalau orang yang satu ini memang akan berdehem pelan sebagai responnya.

Api menyengir lebar. "Datanglah ke ruang klub drama ya~!" nada ceria itu jarang ia keluar dari bibir mungilnya belakang waktu ini.

"Untuk apa?"

"Disana kita bakal bahas baik-baik tentang masalah Gempa dan kau-"

"Aku gak tertarik. Maaf," celetuk Fang cepat. Mendengar nama Gempa saja sudah mampu mengiris perasaannya dan menjadikannya butiran-butiran bening yang akan mengalir melewati pipinya, apalagi kalau bertemu orangnya.

"Bahkan meski aku akan memberimu donat lobak merah?" goda Api seraya memasang seringaian lebarnya. Oke, ia akui cara ini memang sering digunakan, tetapi siapa sangka kalau-

"Gak."

-Fang akan menolaknya langsung, tanpa pikir panjang terlebih dahulu. Jujur saja, Fang sudah bosan terus-menerus dirayu dengan donat favoritnya itu. Meski ia sangat ingin, tetapi sekali-sekali ia mau mencoba untuk menolaknya.

Dan tolakan mutlak dari Fang berhasil membuat Api mengerjapkan matanya kaget. Bagus. Ia tak punya ide lain untuk merayu si surai berantakan ini. Suasana hening sekali sampai sebuah ide terbesit di pikiran Api.

"Aku janji setelah ini Gempa akan menyuapimu donat lobak merah."

~oOo~

Gadis berhijab merah muda hanya bisa mendesah pelan ketika adik kelasnya yang terkenal nakal, Api, memohon kepadanya untuk berbicara kepada Ying. Sebenarnya bukan karena apa-apa, melainkan Api merasa agak canggung kalau harus berbicara kepada gadis asal negeri tirai bambu itu mengingat kalau Ying menyukai orang yang disukai oleh kakaknya.

_Dasar cinta segitiga_. Kalaulah Api boleh berteriak, itulah apa yang akan diserukannya.

"Baiklah… " Yaya lalu menghampiri si gadis berkacamata bundar yang sedang menulis di bukunya. Lebih tepatnya buku _diary_. Pertama ia memutuskan untuk mengumpulkan segenap nafas dan mental, wanti-wanti kalau Ying malah akan membantainya.

"Ying?" panggil Yaya was-was. Sang empunya nama langsung mendongakkan kepalanya sementara kedua tangannya langsung menutupi buku miliknya.

"Ya ada apa, Yaya?" suara gadis oriental itu terdengar sendu.

Yaya lalu mengutarakan permintaan Api untuk menyuruh Ying datang ke lokasi yang telah ditentukan. Sesuai dugaan, Ying membuang mukanya dan menjawab dengan dingin. "Ya."

Tak apalah. _Toh_ dia sudah mau ikut, kan?

~oOo~

Taufan hanya mampu menganga ketika memasuki ruangan klub drama yang sudah tidak pernah dipakai lagi selama setahun lamanya. Bagaimana tidak? Ruangan itu telah dibersihkan dan didekor dengan apik. Apik disini adalah didekor seperti sebuah persidangan.

Di bagian depan ruangan terdapat meja yang diberi sebuah tamplak berwarna hijau sementara di hadapannya terdapat kursi-kursi yang berjumlah tujuh buah dan masing-masing telah terisi. Kecuali yang berada di paling pinggir dekat jendela. Maka ia segera menuju tempat duduknya.

Pandangannya sempat tertuju kepada Halilintar yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya. Kaget? Oh tentu. Halilintar bukan bersekolah disini, melainkan di sekolah ternama (dan sekolah tak mempersalahkan setiap pelanggaran yang dilakukannya). Namun Taufan justru membuang muka seraya menggembungkan pipinya, dalam artian 'marah yang dipaksakan'. Sejujurnya, dia tak terlalu marah pada Halilintar karena ia mencintainya dan Halilintar mencintainya. Jadi ia masih sedikit menaruh kepercayaan dan harapan padanya.

Setelah sampai di tempat duduknya, Air tiba-tiba masuk dan menduduki tempat yang berada di depan para hadirin. Halilintar berdecak kesal. Ia sangat merasa tak nyaman mendatangi sekolah yang bukan sekolahnya. Dan ditambah lagi, wajah Air yang berusaha terlihat berwibawa justru menunjukkan wajahnya yang malas dan mengantuk.

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai sidang gaje kita ini," ucap Air seraya memukulkan sebuah palu yang entah darimana asalnya ke meja. Ia tak tahu apa-apa tentang persidangan, jadi disini ia hanya memukul palu tanpa arah alias mengikuti nalurinya saja.

"Pertama kita mulai dari Taufan!" Air menatap intens orang yang menyandang gelar 'kekasih kakaknya' itu. Taufan terbelalak kaget ketika Air melanjutkan perkataannya. "Kau terbukti telah 'kencan' dengan Gempa kemarin sore. Bagi yang merasa menjadi saksi, ancungkan tangan kalian!"

Lalu Halilintar dan Ying mengangkat tangannya. Gempa dan Taufan melotot. Jadi masing-masing orang yang mereka sayangi justru menyaksikan kejadian mereka kemarin. Lalu otak pintar Gempa mulai menerka apa yang menjadi kelanjutannya.

"Hm… Taufan!" seruan Air membuat Taufan tergagap.

"Y-Ya?!"

"Apa kau berkencan dengan Gempa kemaren sore?" lalu dengan cepat Taufan menggeleng.

"Bagi para saksi, silahkan diumbar pendapat kalian! Dimulai dari Halilin- Kak Hali!"

Halilintar mendengus ketika Air nyaris tidak menyebutnya dengan julukan kakak. "Saat itu aku melihat mereka berdua tengah asyik berbicara di kafe. Dan kau taulah dengan pasti apa yang kurasakan. _So_, aku pergi aja."

Air menatap kakaknya tak percaya. Baru kali ini kakaknya mau bercerita panjang lebar di depan umum. Biasanya Halilintar hanya akan bercerita panjang lebar kepada dirinya seorang.

Tetapi Air tak memperdulikannya dan segera menyibukkan dirinya dengan menatap intens Fang. "Fang! Giliranmu!"

Iris _dark violet_ yang bersembunyi dibalik lensa kebiruan menatap tajam insan yang menyebut namanya. "Aku dikirimi sebuah foto yang isinya adalah Taufan dan Gempa. Gak pake basa-basi aku pun langsung pergi kesana."

Gempa terlonjak kaget.

"Tapi ya… hasilnya sama kayak cerita Hali," lanjut Fang seraya menyilangkan kedua tangan dan menggelengkan kepalanya dalam posisi tertunduk. Tentu saja ia tak mau menambahkan kalau ia menangis dalam ceritanya.

Baru saja Air hendak buka suara dan memukul meja dengan palunya, Gempa langsung menyela. "Siapa yang mengirimkan foto itu?"

Benar juga, Air tak terpikirkan olehnya. Api yang sedari tadi terdiam tanpa diberikan kesempatan bicara, sekarang sudah tertidur. Semua menatapnya datar. Sudahlah, biarkanlah dia tertidur. Lagipula dia tak akan terlalu membantu sekarang ini.

Fang melirik Gempa sekilas lalu menjawab, "Ying."

Semua terlonjak kaget. Dan tanpa perlu diberi tahu lagi, setiap manik mereka langsung tertuju pada gadis pecinta warna kuning tersebut.

Tetapi tentunya yang paling kaget adalah Taufan. "Ying? Oh tidak_, you must be kidding me_."

Ying seolah tak mengacuhkan segala pandangan kaget kepada dirinya. Ia hanya bergeming di tempat, malas untuk menghiraukan sekitarnya karena pastinya sang hakim dadakan akan menanyainya lebih lanjut.

"Fang, tolong bacakan isi surat yang terkirim bersama dengan foto itu," kali ini Halilintar yang angkat bicara.

Si empunya surai anggur menundukkan kepalanya, membiarkan poninya menutupi pandangannya. "Isinya 'Lihat. Gempa dan Taufan berkencan'.".

Untung saja Halilintar sudah berjanji untuk tidak mengamuk ketika persidangan kepada Air, kalau tidak ia pasti sudah meremukkan leher Ying saat itu juga. Sementara Taufan hanya memandang Ying dengan pandangan tak percaya. Gempa hanya menghela nafas, seakan merelakan dirinya dituduh seperti itu. Niatan untuk marah ya memang ada, tetapi apa untungnya marah dalam kondisi seperti ini. Lain halnya dengan Api yang masih tertidur dan mengigau.

" … dasar bodoh … "

Suasana tegang disana seketika terhapus dan diisi dengan _sweatdrop_ dari setiap orang kecuali Api.

~oOo~

Kini pandangan semua orang tertuju kepada Gempa dan Taufan. Air menguap sebentar sebelum melanjutkan sidang yang sempat terhenti akibat igauan Api.

"Bagi Gempa dan- hoaaahm.. Taufan, silahkan membela diri."

Gempa melirik sebentar Taufan yang mengangguk malas dan akhirnya menjawab dengan lantang. "Aku dan dia hanya mengobrol antara sahabat kok. Gak ada yang aneh."

Tiba-tiba Ying yang sedari tadi diam langsung menceletuk. "Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Jawab kalau berani."

Sebuah serangan telak.

Tidak mungkin 'kan kalau Gempa akan membocorkan rahasia yang bahkan ia menyuruh Taufan untuk menjaganya. Sungguh ironis.

Tetapi demi kepentingan bersama, akhirnya dengan lapang dada ia memulai ceritanya.

"Aku dan Taufan cuma punya janji doang. Dia berjanji akan memberi tau semua tentang err… Fang kepadaku!" dan semburat tipis muncul di wajah Gempa. Fang langsung mengangkat kepalanya, menatap tak percaya ke arah Gempa sebelum wajahnya merona.

Beberapa detik kemudian suasana menjadi hening. Dimana suara hakim mereka ini? Halilintar mulai punya firasat. Dan secara bersamaan mereka memandang hakim mereka.

_Tuh kan. Dia ketiduran._

~oOo~

Semua masalah sudah jelas. Sesaat setelah keheningan terpecah akibat seruan Taufan, Gempa dan Fang langsung berpelukan, mengabaikan sekitarnya. Sementara Taufan malah mengajak Halilintar untuk mengganggu Api dan Air yang tengah tertidur.

Tersisalah Ying yang sekarang terduduk dengan tatapan sendu.

Halilintar hanya mampu menahan tawa kecilnya ketika Taufan sudah bersiap dengan seember air di genggamannya. Ember itu diangkat tepat diatas kepala Api.

**BYUUUR!**

Api terbangun dan memelototkan matanya. Lalu ia mengerjap beberapa kali untuk mencegah tetesan air memasuki matanya. Menyadari tubuhnya basah kuyup, Api dapat menerka siapa yang telah mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya.

"KAK TAUFAN!" ia lalu bangkit dan mendorong kakaknya hingga jatuh. Sebenarnya tidak benar-benar terjatuh karena Halilintar dengan sigap menangkap tubuh mungil kekasihnya itu. Api memutar kedua bola matanya dan kembali duduk seraya memandang Air yang telah terbangun akibat teriakannya tadi.

Dengan wajah yang masih terkantuk-kantuk, Air merenggangkan kedua tangannya sambil menguap kecil. "Nah, kayaknya masalah udah selesai ya? Bagi yang belum puas, silahkan- hoaaahm… angkat tangan kalian!"

Halilintar yang tengah berduaan dengan Taufan buru-buru kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing. Begitu pula Gempa dan Fang. Sementara Ying masih duduk dengan manis di tempatnya, meski dengan sebuah tatapan kosong.

Sempat tak terdengar satupun suara, kecuali suara daun yang terhembuskan oleh angin, sampai seorang bertopi jingga mencolok dan seorang gadis berkacamata bundar saling mengangkat tangan mereka.

"Ya, Ying. Silahkan," Air mengucek-ucek matanya sementara tangannya yang lain memegang sebuah palu. Dan sejurus kemudian, semua pandangan menuju kepada dirinya.

Baru saja Ying hendak menuturkan isi pikirannya, Api tiba-tiba menyela. "Bolehkah aku duluan yang bicara?"

Ying menurunkan tangannya dan mengangguk kecil, seakan menyetujui Api untuk berbicara duluan. Iris biru milik Air langsung menggeser pandangannya ke arah sang empunya iris jingga. Taufan hanya mengangkat satu alisnya bingung, ia pikir masalah sudah selesai tetapi kenapa Api malah hendak bicara? Entahlah.

Taufan memasang telinganya benar-benar demi mendengar dengan saksama ucapan Api selanjutnya. Ia begitu penasaran apa yang tengah dipikirkan oleh adiknya itu sekarang.

Api mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya. Dengan masih menundukkan kepala, ia mulai buka suara. "Aku ingin meminta sesuatu, boleh?"

Para hadirin begitu pula hakimnya memandang Api bingung. Dengan ragu, Air mengangguk pelan.

Sesaat setelah diizinkan, Api tiba-tiba berdiri dengan kepala tertunduk. "Aku… aku… aku minta Kak Taufan yang dulu. Yang selalu mengajakku bermain, bercanda, dan jahil bersama. Yang gak pernah mengabaikan adiknya. Yang gak pernah memperdulikan cintanya. Aku tahu ini egois. Tapi… tapi…" Api menggantungkan kalimatnya seraya menggulirkan pandangannya ke sang kakak yang kini menatapnya terkejut.

Perlahan ia dapat melihat sebuah kristal cair menetes dari kelopak mata sang kakak. Sebenarnya siapa disini yang benar-benar sedih? Dia atau Taufan?

"Aku mau Kak Taufan memilih. Berduaan dengan Halilintar atau bermain denganku? Setiap pilihan pasti ada resikonya kan? Kalau dia lebih milih berdua dengan Hali, aku akan pergi ke Kuala Lumpur bareng sama sepupu. Kak Taufan ingat kan?" tanya Api, mengangkat kepalanya demi menatap lebih jelas wajah sang kakak.

Taufan memutar balik memorinya. Ya, dia ingat Api pernah diajak pergi belajar oleh sepupu mereka ke Kuala Lumpur. Awalnya Api menolak. Tetapi Taufan tak pernah mengira kalau Api akan menggunakan tawaran itu demi memojokkan dirinya pada pilihan sulit.

"Kalau Kak Taufan lebih milih aku, aku gak bakal pergi," Api menundukkan kembali wajahnya. "Ayo pilih. Aku gak main-main kali ini."

Suasana hening seketika. Tidak ada satupun makhluk hidup disana yang berani mengeluarkan suara. Mungkin yang paling berani hanyalah Taufan. Ya, meski Taufan sendiri pun terlalu takut untuk menjawab.

Terlalu takut jikalau membuat keputusan yang salah. Nada suara Api terdengar dingin dan memberi kesan kalau ucapannya sangat serius, bukan bercanda seperti biasanya.

"A-Api…"

.

TBC~

.

* * *

CHOOSE ONLY ONE!

* * *

Siapa pairing yang cocok buat kalian?

~ Air x Api ~

~Air x Ying ~

* * *

A/N : NGOAHAHAHA /?/ Chu minta maaf sebesar-besarnya karena udah telat apdet satu minggu /nanges darah/ Dan maaf karena chapter kali ini agak gaje alurnya, banyak adegan atau dialog yang salah, yang seharusnya pembaca dialog itu tidak mengetahui isi dialognya /yo dawg/.

Btw, kenapa Chu nanyain pairing? Karena, Chu udah nulis 'no sho-ai'. Tapi Chu juga kepengen nulis sho-ai /dicekek/. Jadi, Chu ngikut ke kalian aja ya~ (setiap pilihan memiliki akhir cerita yang berbeda lho!). **_Kenapa gak ada pairing Api x Ying?_** Oh _c'mon_, Api lebih muda setahun daripada Taufan dkk. Jadi, ya gitu deh~ /whut?/.

Okeh, Chu mau balesin ripiu, boleh?

**febri22** : Hahahaha, Chu setuju~ Kan seru tuh kalau salah paham rame-rame /whut?/

**HealiceAdelia23** : Bener tuh! Ying jahat ya /dihajar Ying/. Okeh, mereka udah balikan kok~ Ya, meski gak sepenuhnya udah balikan ^^" /ditendang/

**K.T-StarSparkleDark1-K.H** : alurnya muter-muter? Semoga kamu ga kepuyengan ya~ Tapi tebakanmu agak meleset, tehee~ Hali gak bertindak, alias '_masa bodo amat_'. Yang bertindak malah si adik sejati, Api dan Air~ /terharu/

**ATIQAH 7C 4EVER** : tapi kalau di kartunnya, Ying ga jahat lho ya~ /ya iyalah/

**Charllotte-chan** : makasseh~

**DesyNAP** : Kesalah pahaman yang bikin gemez /?/

**Nanas RabbitFox** : betul betul betul~ /whut?/

**Khalimah** : Wah betul juga, Chu sampai lupa /ditampar/. Oke Chu akan memberi kesempatan kepada para pembaca untuk menerima usulanmu~

**Queen of Another World** : KYAAAAAAA~! /ikut ngejerit/ ternyata ini adalah ff pertama yang Qu-chan /?/ baca. Chu terharu sangat /nanges/. MAKASIH YA~


	6. Chapter 6 : Choice

"A-Api…"

Demi apapun di dunia ini, Taufan tak tahu harus memilih siapa. Halilintar dan Api sama-sama penting baginya. Dan kini ia justru memilih antara keduanya. Ingin rasanya ia membanting langit sekarang juga, tetapi sayangnya ia tak memiliki kekuatan seperti itu.

Mulut Taufan hendak terbuka ketika api sudah melangkah menjauh dan keluar ruangan. "Tidak perlu dipilih sekarang. Batas waktu sampai besok sore," ucap Api pelan sebelum akhirnya ia benar-benar sudah pergi.

"Sial…," untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Taufan benar-benar dibuat pusing. Batas waktu sehari dari Api mana mungkin membantunya dalam masalah ini. Kecuali kalau ia memanfaatkan secara penuh waktu yang diberikan kepadanya itu.

.

.

.

* * *

**Disclaimer : Characters ©Monsta and Story ©ChuChocho**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, dan sisanya tambahkan sendiri**

**Warning : female!Taufan, female!Fang, SHO-AI, OOC, typo, de el el**

**Mind to RnR?**

* * *

.

.

.

Ayunan di taman yang biasanya diduduki oleh anak-anak balita kini justru dikuasai oleh sesosok pemuda bersurai hitam kecoklatan. Iris jingga miliknya menatap sendu tanah yang tepat berada dibawahnya sementara di pikirannya terus tergambar sosok gadis bertopi biru tua.

"Kak Taufan…," ia bergumam pelan sebelum tersentak kaget karena tiba-tiba ia merasa pundak kirinya ditepuk pelan dari belakang. Sontak saja ia langsung menengok ke belakang.

"Air…," ucapnya pelan sebelum kembali ke posisi awalnya, mengabaikan pemuda berbalut jaket biru langit yang baru saja datang.

Pemuda bertampang imut itu berjalan perlahan dan duduk di ayunan yang berada di sebelah sang empunya iris jingga. Kepalanya yang merunduk sedikit dan moncong topi yang terlalu kebawah membuat mata pemuda bernama Air itu tak terlihat. Meski begitu, Air tahu kalau orang yang berada di sebelahnya itu tengah bersedih.

"Kenapa kau disini, Air?" pertanyaan dari si adik dari Taufan membuat Air menoleh ke asal suara.

Salah satu alisnya dinaikkan sedikit. "Kau mengusirku?" ia malah balik bertanya.

Sebuah senyuman tipis bertengger di wajah orang yang tengah bersedih itu. "Ya gak mungkin lah. Aku kan cuman nanya!"

Air mengangguk sedikit dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, menyaksikan bulatan jingga bersinar yang tengah menyembunyikan dirinya secara malu-malu. Langit pun sudah mulai bercampurkan antara warna jingga dengan ungu tua, perlahan memasuki waktu malam.

"Hei Api," panggil Air. Api langsung menengok ke sampingnya. "Menurutmu, Taufan itu seperti apa?"

"Seperti… apa?" Api mengulangi pertanyaan Air yang segera mengangguk kecil.

Api mulai berpikir-pikir, menyetel ulang semua ingatan yang pernah dilaluinya bersama dengan kakak tercintanya itu. Selang beberapa detik, sebuah senyuman lebar terpasang manis di wajah Api.

"Dia itu seperti pensil."

Sebuah tanda tanya besar tiba-tiba muncul di atas kepala Air. "Pensil? Kenapa?"

**[ FLASHBACK ]**

_"Hueee…," jeritan anak lelaki mungil itu semakin menjadi-jadi kala harapannya untuk memiliki sebuah skateboard seperti kakak perempuannya sirna. Tentu saja orang tuanya tak mau membelikannya karena umurnya yang masih lima tahun._

_Sang kakak yang tengah sibuk melompat kegirangan karena berhasil mendapat apa yang diingankannya cepat-cepat mendatangi adiknya yang masih menangis. "Api jangan nangis lagi dong~ Kalau kamu nangis, aku ikutan nangis nih!"_

_Sebuah ancaman konyol dari sang kakak sukses membuat si adik terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya menangis kembali._

_"Api kenapa nangis lagi? Ya udah, ikut aku yuk!" sang kakak menggandeng tangan mungil adiknya itu dan melempar asal skateboard yang baru saja resmi menjadi miliknya._

_Api segera terdiam dan menghapus air matanya saat kakaknya membawa dirinya ke sebuah kedai es krim._

_"Api, kau mau yang rasa apa?" tanya sang kakak. Api berpikir sejenak sebelum jari telunjuknya menunjuk ke salah satu rasa es krim yang tersedia. Peppermint._

_Sang kakak terlihat bingung dengan pilihan adiknya itu. "Peppermint? Bukannya biasanya kau mau yang rasa coklat?"_

_Api menggeleng cepat dan tetap bersikukuh ingin es krim dengan rasa peppermint. Sang kakak menghela nafas dan segera membelikan es krim untuk adiknya._

_"Nih!" kakaknya menyodorkan sebuah es krim berwarna biru muda yang sudah jelas rasa peppermint. Senyum Api seketika mengembang menatap es krim itu. "Tapi kamu jangan nangis lagi ya!" pinta sang kakak yang langsung dibalas dengan anggukan kecil dari adiknya._

_Mereka lalu berjalan bergandengan menuju rumah. Sang kakak dibuat terkejut ketika Api menyodorkan es krimnya. "Kenapa? Rasanya ga enak?" tanyanya._

_"Ga kok! Lasanya enak! Tapi aku mau Kak Taufan juga ikut makan. Ini kan lasa kesukaan kakak!" seru Api penuh semangat. Taufan tersentak sebelum ia tersenyum lebar._

_Taufan tiba-tiba mencubit hidung adiknya itu dan Api hanya meringis kesakitan. Ia menggembungkan pipinya tanda kesal. Niatnya baik tetapi kenapa sang kakak malah mencubit hidungnya?_

_"Ga perlu. Kamu seneng aja, aku udah ikut seneng kok."_

**[ FLASHBACK ]**

Api tersenyum tipis mengingat masa kecilnya bersama Taufan. Air hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti menyimak cerita pemuda yang lebih muda setahun darinya.

"Kak Taufan itu mirip kayak pensil. Dia sering ngasih aku masa-masa bahagia. Tapi juga pernah ngasih aku masa-masa suram," tutur Api seraya menundukkan kepalanya. "Ya contohnya pas dia deket sama Hali."

Air diam membisu. Ia tahu rasanya ketika kakaknya juga menjauhinya. Ia tahu rasa sakit itu. Ia tahu rasa terabaikan itu.

"Dan menurutmu, kau ini apa?" tanya Air lagi. Api menatap kesal sang empunya iris biru muda itu.

"Tentu saja aku ini cuman kertas!" Api menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Kalau Taufan adalah pensil, berarti sudah jelas kalau dirinya itu kertas. Kenapa orang di hadapannya ini malah bertanya?

Air menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya sebelum ia melepaskan topi miliknya dan menatap Api dengan tatapan yang sedikit memukau. "Kalau begitu aku akan jadi penghapus! Yang menghapus semua kesedihanmu, Api! Semuanya!"

~oOo~

Sesosok pemuda tampak tengah berjalan diantara kerumunan orang-orang yang sibuk menuju rumah mereka masing-masing. Kedua tangan pemuda itu dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Topi hitam bernuansa merah yang warnanya senada dengan jaketnya membuat dirinya semakin tampak keren. Oleh karena itu tak jarang ia mendengar jeritan gadis-gadis yang mengagumi dirinya.

"Cih! Perempuan-perempuan aneh. Kenal aku aja enggak, malah teriak-teriak ga jelas. Berisik," gerutunya pelan, kecuali di kata 'berisik' yang agak ia tinggikan suaranya supaya gadis-gadis tadi berhenti menjerit. Tetapi hasilnya nihil, mereka tetap saja menjerit terkagum-kagum.

Di pikirannya hanya terbayang satu wajah. Tidak ada yang lain.

Taufan.

Senyuman pemuda itu terlihat ketika di benaknya terbayang wajah Taufan yang memilihnya dan langsung terhapus begitu terbayang wajah Taufan yang tak memilihnya. Wajah sedih Api dan wajah senang Api berbaur menjadi satu di pikirannya.

"Aaargh…," ia mengacak surai hitamnya yang tertutupi puncaknya oleh topi. Iris _ruby_-nya melirik sebentar ke arah matahari yang tinggal tampak setengahnya saja. Kepalanya yang semula terasa pusing, sekarang sudah lebih baik akibat menikmati pemandangan senja itu.

Senyum tipis penuh makna tiba-tiba terukir di wajahnya. Ia sudah menetapkan pilihannya dan ia juga harus membuat Taufan memilih apa yang ada di benaknya kini.

Tidak ada yang tahu apa isi kepala pemuda penyuka warna merah terang itu.

~oOo~

"Taufan? Kamu kenapa nangis nak?" sang ibu segera menghampiri anaknya yang menangis tersedu-sedu di sofa. Ibunya tahu kalau kali ini anaknya bukan menangis karena manja, tetapi karena masalah lain.

Taufan melirik sebentar sang ibu sebelum ia memeluknya. "Huaaa! Ibu!" ia menangis bak anak umur 4 tahun yang tak dibelikan boneka oleh orangtuanya.

Sang ibu yang sudah terbiasa menghadapi anaknya yang satu ini segera menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Taufan. "Kenapa? Kalau ada masalah, ayo ceritakan."

Setelah agak tenang, Taufan mulai menceritakan apa yang membuatnya menangis seperti itu. Sang ibu menyimak dengan serius isi pikiran anaknya. Setelah selesai bercerita, Taufan tentunya meminta saran kepada ibunya.

"Jadi aku harus apa? Kan ribet kalau masalahnya kayak gini…," ucap Taufan. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terbesit di kepalanya. "Eh, gimana kalau ibu ngelarang Api supaya gak ikut sepupu kita itu? Jadi masalahnya cepat selesai!"

"Mana bisa kayak gitu," sang ibu menolak mentah-mentah usulan Taufan. "Kau tau kan nilai akademik Api itu sangat bagus? Sepupu kita ngajak dia ke sekolah yang lebih baik daripada disini. Ibu gak akan setuju, apalagi ayahmu."

Mendengar omelan sang ibu, Taufan hanya mampu bergeming. Tentu saja orangtuanya tak akan setuju. Tetapi ia sudah kehabisan ide. Hanya tinggal ibunya tempat dia meminta saran.

"Begini aja deh. Coba kamu ingat-ingat lagi kenanganmu bareng Api," suruh sang ibu yang langsung dilaksanakan Taufan. Otaknya berusaha untuk menyetel ulang segala memorinya bersama dengan Api.

**[ FLASHBACK ]**

_"HAH?! SEKOLAH DI JERMAN?!" gadis bermanik sapphire itu menganga cukup lebar, terkejut atas tawaran sekolah dari pamannya untuk adiknya. Bayangkan saja, adiknya baru saja menginjak kelas 3 ternyata sudah mendapat tawaran sekolah ke luar negeri._

_Berbeda sekali dengan dirinya. Nilai saja sungguh pas dengan KKM. Belum lagi diperburuk dengan kebiasaan terlambat masuk sekolah. Sempurna sekali hidupnya._

_Pamannya hanya mengangguk sembari menyodorkan secarik kertas. Sang ibu menerima surat itu dengan tatapan tak percaya. Api yang baru pulang sekolah bersama dengan Taufan sama-sama terkejut._

_Pandangan sang ibu kini teralih kepada anak bungsunya, Api. "Jadi, apa kau mau menerimanya, Api?"_

_Api terbelalak. Taufan yang merasa akan ditinggalkan oleh adik terkasihnya itu langsung menangis bombay di kaki Api._

_"Huaaa~! Api jangan tinggalkan kakakmu ini. Huaaaa~!" tangisan Taufan terdengar seperti dibuat-buat, membuat semua orang disana sweatdrop seketika._

_Sementara itu sang ayah menghela nafas panjang dan memandang serius anak terkecil di keluarganya. "Semua bergantung kepada Api. Kalau dia mau, kami pun mau. Kalau dia menolak, kami juga akan menolak."_

_Mendengar penjelasan ayahnya, Taufan cepat-cepat merajuk kepada Api. Sebisa mungkin ia harus membuat Api menolak tawaran itu, dengan begitu ia tidak akan kehilangan adik kesayangannya._

_"Api, jangan terima tawaran itu ya! Pleaseee…," Taufan memeluk erat adiknya itu sampai adiknya sedikit sesak nafas._

_"Kak Taufan! Lepasin du-dulu! Gimana aku mau jawab kalau ga bisa nafas gini, ugh!" keluh Api. Taufan segera melepas pelukannya dan terkekeh pelan._

_Suasana menjadi hening sesaat. Semuanya menanti keputusan Api._

_"Baiklah, aku akan menolak tawaran itu! Kalau paman masih maksa, aku pengen Kak Taufan juga ikut!"_

**[FLASHBACK ]**

Taufan menyunggingkan senyuman tipisnya. Sang ibu yang jarang sekali melihat anak gadisnya itu tersenyum seperti itu nyaris berteriak penuh bahagia bak menemukan spesies hewan yang telah lama punah.

"Nah, sekarang coba ingat kenanganmu sama Halilintar."

Maka, mulailah Taufan mengoprek-oprek kembali semua memorinya.

**[FLASHBACK ]**

_"KYAAA! SIAPAPUN TOLONG AKU!" jeritan Taufan benar-benar mampu merusak gendang telinga. Kenapa ia menjerit, alasannya ada pada seekor mainan kecoa yang berada pada genggaman temannya. Jujur, Taufan tak tahu kalau itu hanya mainan. Oleh karena itu ia menjerit bak bertemu kecoa sungguhan._

_Sementara itu, teman yang menganggu dirinya malah tertawa bahagia. Mungkin ia merasa sangat puas bisa balas mengganggu orang yang dijuluki murid paling jahil di kelas 2._

_Taufan yang takut dengan hewan menjijikkan bernama kecoa duduk di pojok kelas, menatap horror kecoa palsu yang bagi dirinya tampak seperti asli. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur deras._

_Jantungnya hampir saja lepas dari tempatnya ketika kecoa itu dilempar ke arahnya. Jeritannya semakin besar. Tetapi tawa seluruh murid di kelasnya juga tak kalah besar._

**_HUP!_**

_Mata Taufan berbinar-binar penuh kemenangan ketika dilihatnya kecoa yang belum sampai kepadanya itu sudah ditangkap salah seorang temannya yang lain. Namun jantungnya kembali berdegup kencang saat menyadari bahwa yang menolongnya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Halilintar, orang yang disukainya diam-diam._

_"Ah dasar! Kau ini perusak suasana, Hali!" seru orang yang mengganggu Taufan, tak terima. Halilintar berdecak kesal dan menunjukkan kecoa palsu itu kepada Taufan._

_"Jangan teriak dulu. Perhatikan dulu. Ini cuman mainan doang," ucap Halilintar. Taufan baru menyadarinya dan seketika merona wajahnya, malu._

_Satu kelas langsung terdiam, meski ada beberapa yang menggerutu kesal kepada Halilintar karena ia sudah merusak momen langka itu. Karena di kelas ini, cukup jarang terdengar jeritan Taufan yang ketakutan seperti tadi._

_"Jangan ganggu Taufan lagi!"_

**[ FLASHBACK ]**

Kali ini, sang ibu melihat wajah anak sulungnya agak merona sedikit. Sang ibu tahu kalau anaknya ini pastilah sedang mengingat memori manis bersama anak beriris _ruby_ yang pernah sekelas dengan Taufan ketika masih di sekolah dasar.

"Sekarang, bandingkan kedua memorimu itu dan pilihlah yang menurutmu paling baik," suruh sang ibu. Taufan lalu membandingkannya.

Api sudah mengorbankan tawaran sekolah yang sulit didapat hanya demi dirinya. Sementara Halilintar telah melindunginya dari ketakutannya yang luar biasa.

Tentu saja dalam masalah ini, sepertinya pengorbanan Halilintar tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan pengorbanan Api. Tetapi ia sungguh mencintai pemuda dengan tatapan sinis itu. Api juga berharga sekali baginya.

Dan dia hanya boleh memilih satu diantara dua.

Taufan sudah menetapkan pilihannya. Pilihannya adalah…

~oOo~

Maka disinilah berkumpul lima orang berparas sama dan seorang bersurai biru gelap. Seorang yang berwajah agak mengantuk berjalan perlahan menuju meja yang ada di depan ruangan.

"Baiklah, kita disini untuk mendengar—eh? Dimana Ying?" pemuda yang diketahui namanya Air itu mengedarkan pandangannya meneliti seluruh penjuru ruangan.

Semuanya sama-sama terperanjat. Dimanakah gadis berwajah oriental itu?

Tetapi seolah menganggapnya hanya angina lewat, Air mengendikkan bahunya tak peduli. "Kalau dia gak datang, ya sudahlah."

Dan para hadirin pun mengangguk setuju, kecuali Taufan dan raut wajah cemasnya. Ia takut kalau sahabatnya (atau mungkin untuk kondisi saat ini adalah musuh?) itu melakukan hal-hal diluar dugaan akibat dirinya. Contohnya bunuh diri—

"Dia gak mungkin akan ngelakuin hal-hal yang aneh. Percayalah," ucap Halilintar seraya menepuk pelan bahu gadis yang menjadi alasan kenapa ia datang kemari untuk kedua kalinya. Taufan mengangguk pasrah.

"Baiklah, ayo cepat kita mulai semua ini. Taufan, silahkan serukan pilihanmu!" seru Air, diketukkan palu yang ada di tangannya ke permukaan meja.

Taufan bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil nafasnya dalam-dalam. "Aku pilih—"

"Halilintar."

_Eh?_

Taufan langsung menengok ke belakang, menatap asal suara yang sangat ia kenal. Begitu pula orang-orang yang ada disana.

"Api? Apa maksudmu?" Taufan terperanjat tak percaya. Apa maksud dari adiknya ini? Kenapa adiknya ini malah menyebut nama Halilintar?

"Aku tahu. Kakak pasti akan memilih Halilintar kan? Aku tahu… aku tahu…," lalu terdengar isakan dari pemilik iris jingga ini. Taufan melangkahkan kakinya mendekati adiknya itu.

"Aku tahu kakak sangat mencintainya. Aku minta maaf karena sudah egois. Aku sungguh minta maaf, hiks…"

Tak tahan, Taufan mulai meneteskan air matanya juga. Ia tak mau melihat adiknya menangis. Ia tidak mau dan tak akan pernah mau.

Gempa dan Fang hanya diam sambil mempererat gandengan tangan mereka. Meski mereka tahu mereka tak terlalu diperlukan disini, tetapi tetap saja mereka penasaran akan apa yang terjadi. Siapa tahu kalau kondisi sudah melewati ambang batas, mereka bisa mengatasinya.

Air langsung melirik sang kakak yang terlihat agak cemas dengan pilihan Taufan. Mungkin kakaknya itu takut Taufan akan memilih Api dan meninggalkannya. Tetapi ia tahu kalau kakaknya tidak pernah seperti itu sebelumnya alias tidak pernah menganggap serius masalah percintaan.

"Kak, pilihlah Halilintar."

_Tidak._

**DEG!**

Taufan memeluk adiknya itu bertepatan dengan menderasnya air mata yang menuruni pipi _chubby_-nya. "Aku memilihmu Api. Kaulah orang yang paling kusayangi…"

Halilintar merasa dirinya seakan dihujam oleh jutaan belati. Sesak rasanya mendengar pernyataan yang terlontar dari gadis yang kemarin lusa baru saja menjadi kekasihnya.

Api mengeratkan pelukannya. "Kak, pilihlah Halilintar. Aku bahagia kok kalau kakak bahagia."

Taufan menggeleng pelan. "Kalau begitu kau akan meninggalkanku, 'kan?"

"Gak. Aku gak akan pernah mau ninggalin Kak Taufan sendiri."

"Eh? Lalu?" Taufan mengendurkan pelukannya. Api tersenyum lebar meski masih tersisa setetes embun di pipinya.

Api lalu mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga sang kakak dan membisikkan sesuatu. Taufan langsung terlihat sangat bahagia karenanya. Halilintar menaikkan satu alisnya bingung meski sebenarnya ia senang karena menyadari Taufan akan bersamanya. Air terdiam di tempatnya. Sementara Gempa dan Fang malah tengah merekam kejadian itu dengan _handphone_ milik Gempa.

Setelah itu dengan wajah penuh kemenangan, Taufan berlari ke arah Halilintar dan menerjang tubuhnya. "Haliiii~" seru Taufan, memeluk kekasihnya itu. Halilintar segera balas memeluk Taufan.

Api tersenyum melihatnya dan mengedipkan matanya ke Air. Air terkekeh pelan.

Selepas acara pelukan itu usai, Halilintar merasa penasaran dengan apa yang dibisikkan oleh Api kepada Taufan. Oleh karenanya, Halilintar langsung menanyai perihal itu kepada yang bersangkutan.

"Eh Taufan, memangnya apa yang dibisikkan Api kepadamu?"

Taufan menyeringai lebar. "Kau mau tahu?"

"Tentu."

"Tehehehe~"

"Hei, itu bukan jawaban!" Halilintar berdecak kesal.

"Dia itu…," Taufan melirik ke arah Api yang kini sudah bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Air.

"Dia apa?"

"Pacaran dengan Air."

"Oh…"

Hening.

"Eh… tunggu dulu… HAH?! APA?!"

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

A/N : APA-APAAN INI ENDINGNYA?! /bantingkeyboard/ MAAF KALO ENDINGNYA KONYOL, HURT-NYA GAK KERASA, ATAU KESALAHAN YANG LAINNYA /bungkukinbadan/. Aduh padahal Chu maunya bikin Sad Ending malah jadinya Happy Ending D'x /dibantai/. DAN KENAPA CHAP INI MALAH KACAU BANGET HUEEE—

Pairing yang terpilih adalah : AIRXAPI. Selamat untuk para fujodanshi~ Syalalalala~ /nyanyigaje/. Ternyata fic ini cuma bisa sampai 6 chapter /guling guling/ Chu kira bakal sampai 7 chapter (~'3')~. Kira-kira ada gak ya yang minta sequel-nya? /gakada/.

Betewe, Chu mau balesin ripiu boleh kan? /kedipinmata/ /readermuntahseketika/ dan makasih buat semua yang udah review~ TuT

**Charllotte-chan** : Okeh, ini udah~ makasih ya udah review~

**shirokuro 00** : Nah, si Api awalnya ngira Taufan bakal milih Hali. Tapi ternyata Taufan malah milih dia, dan disitu Api ngerasa terharu banget~ Dan di awal, Air udah ngehibur Api kok :3

**K.T-StarSparkleDark1-K.H** : Yeps, Ying Forever Alone~ /dibunuhYing/ makasih ya udah review~

**Guest** : Dan ternyata Taufan lebih milih Api, Jreeeng jreeeng jreeeeeng~ (?)

**HealiceAdelia23** : Healice terlalu jujur mengakui diri sendiri sebagi fujo XD Yeaaaay, kita sama-sama fujo dong~ btw, makasih udah ripiu~

**febri22** : Sorry~ disini ga ada scene kissu D'X padahal Chu juga kepengen mereka kissu /plak/

**Rahmawati Eka** : Wah, Eka-chan fujo yaaa? /smirk/

**Arsella** : Yaaay~ Kita samaaaa~

**Queen of Another World** : Tapi reviewers yang lain berkehendak pairing 'AirxApi', maafkan Chu ya~ Hanya dirimu seorang yang memilih AirxYing :3

**Nanas RabbitFox** : Makasiiih~

**Ra** : Wah, namamu singkat banget ya /salahfokus/ makasih dah ripiu~

**DesyNAP** : Tolong maafkan dosa Chu ;3;

**LalaLili** : Harapanmu sudah Chu kabulkan~ Wah, kasian ya Ying jomblo /plak/

**And for the last, review please~**


End file.
